


Run For Your Love

by petite_fleur



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But it's nice too, Eventual Smut, Every Boy's Got One, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Not "nice" it's Nice the French city, Paris (City), Romantic Comedy, Travel, nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petite_fleur/pseuds/petite_fleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is invited to be the maid of honor for Margaery and Bronn's wedding. The only thing is that they decided to marry in secret and runaway... to France. Sansa's thrilled with what she believe is "the most romantic thing ever". But the best man, Sandor Clegane,  doesn't seem to agree with her. So they have to put up with each other in the most romantic place in the world, just to help their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Perfect Maid of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow! So this is my first fic and I'm really REALLY nervous about it!  
> First, because it's my first fic. Second, because english isn't my mother tongue. I decided to write this as personal challenge, so I hope you all be patient with any eventual mistakes.  
> So this is an idea that got stuck in my head and I just couldn't relax until I wrote it!  
> I hope everybody enjoys! :)
> 
> WARNINGS: I don't own the characters or the main plot of this story! The characters belong to GRRM and the mais plot is from Meg Cabot's book "Every Boy's Got One".

It was a Thursday night and Sansa was arriving home from the market with her hands full of bags. She clumsily opened the door of her apartment and was welcomed with a happy bark from Lady, her beautiful siberian husky. She smiled to her dog while stumbled in, closed the door, and started walking to the kitchen.

“How is my beautiful Lady, huh?” Sansa said in the silly voice she used to talk with Lady every time she got home. “Did you miss me? Did you? I missed you very much! Oh, and I got a present for you!”

Lady barked at her words as if she could understand Sansa. They had a pretty special bound and Sansa felt like she was actually her daughter. _If anyone saw me talking with her like I’m doing right now it would think I’m a crazy person._ Sansa laughed to herself.

She placed the bags on the kitchen counter and was searching for the little pink ball she bought Lady when her cell phone started ringing. She ran for her purse and grabbed the phone. She looked to the screen and saw Margaery’s picture there.

“Hey, Margie” Sansa answered “What’s up?”

“Hello, dear! I’m just calling to see if you can meet with me and Bronn tomorrow for dinner.” Margeary’s sweet voice came from the other side of line.

“Yes, sure! You know, I have like zero plans for Friday’s night! Especially since I broke up with Horrible Harry” Sansa laughed out, more to herself than to her friend.

“Oh, sweet Sansa, stop with that! You’ll soon find the right guy, I’m telling you!”

“I’m not even sure if I want it anymore, you know… It’s just-” Sansa stopped a second to think what to say next. “It’s just easier all by myself” She concluded.

“Just don’t come with that again, okay? I’ll not have my best friend going back to be a virgin and leaving for the rest of her life surrounded by Siberians Huskys watching episodes of ‘Friends’ over and over again. It’s just not happening!” Margaery’s voice was like a command.

Sansa whined at her friend’s words. _Oh gods, how did she know I was thinking about watching Friends with Lady tomorrow? Is this what life holds on to me?_

“All right, Margie, you win… I guess I really don’t want that! But don’t expect me to believe in any of these ‘right guy’ things, ok? I just don’t want to fill myself with hope anymore. So let’s just change subject! Where do I meet with you guys tomorrow?”

“Well, we were thinking about doing dinner at our house because we have an especial thing to say to you...” Margaery’s voice faded out while Sansa was gasping.

“Oh gods, what is it? You just don’t say that you have something special to say and stop talking! It’s just not right!” At this point Sansa was almost screaming from excitement.

“No, no, dear… you don’t understand! It has to be in person!” Margaery insisted.

“Oh, gods Margie…” Sansa stopped and lowered her voice. “Are you pregnant?”

“No!” Her friend screamed at the other side of the line. “No, no, no, no, no… no! Like, no! Not that! I’m not even ready for that... we’re not ready for that!”

“Then what is it? What is so important, please tell me?” She sounded like a little girl begging. “Pleeeease!”

“I can’t, I told you” Margaery was firm in her decision. “Besides, Bronn insisted he wants to be there to tell you too”

“You are so mean, you two deserve each other!” Sansa sighed. “How am I supposed to live until tomorrow without dying from curiosity?”

“It’ll be worth it, believe me! Just don’t actually die until tomorrow, ok?”

“I’ll do my best!” Sansa giggled. “But just for the record… I hate you!”

She heard Margeary’s laugh echoing through the phone. “All right, dear, we love you too! See you tomorrow!”

“See you!” Sansa smiled like her friend could see it and then hung up.

 _What was that all about? Now I’m truly anxious to this dinner… Well, I should distract myself watching Friends! It’s not like anyone will know it!_ She thought to herself as her telephone made the message sound. It was Margeary again.

 

~ Margie: _I know u r thinking of watching Friends ‘till tomorrow… Just don’t! Love u ;)_

“Seriously?” Sansa shouted.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Sansa considered she was an artist. She currently worked as a freelancer cartoonist and she had been writing her second book. In the first job she was responsible for the quite known cartoon published in various journals called “ _What a Lady Tells”_ , mostly based on funny situations with her dog; the second one she dedicated to publish the sequence of her first book _"_ _You Should Run for Your Love"._ She divide herself in two to accomplish the two things she loved most. She even considered herself kind famous. Sometimes, she would go out for a walk with Lady and people recognized her. It was quite good to feel respected for a work she loved to do. Her jobs gave her the liberty to write and draw at home, since she could attend to the events, and deliver her cartoon in time for the revision. The freedom to determine her working time was another thing she really loved about her professional life. This and the fact that every time that she felt anxious she could just focus on working.

 _You know what._ She thought to herself. _I guess I’ll just keep drawing until the dinner._ Sansa then spent the rest of the night drawing the Lady’s cartoon until sleep came.

The next morning she woke up early and did her daily morning walk with her dog. It was a beautiful sunny day in New York City and those were the best days to just go outside and enjoy the fresh air. She went to Central Park with Lady and spent the whole morning there appreciating the flowers and the nice breeze. There were a lot of people running outside, and also a bunch of couples enjoying themselves.

 _Spring is the most romantic time of the year._ Sansa caught herself thinking while stared to a couple seated on a near bench and leaning for a kiss. _I kind wish I had someone to share this moment with me!_

She sighed and then shook her head. _You little fool! Just remember the last time you wished romance and ended up with the monstrous Joffrey… And the others disastrous dates with Petyr, and Harry!_ Sansa sighed again feeling sad. _You have to accept that love was just not made for you!_

She kept walking until she grew lonelier and decided to hit back to her apartment. She stood there for the rest of the day until it was time for dinner with Margaery and Bronn. She dressed herself in a cute blue dress, slipped on her white ballerina flats, and pushed her auburn hair in a loose bun. She said goodbye to Lady and went out in the streets of the Big Apple.

When she arrived at her friend’s house she was received by a happy Margaery. She had a broad smile in her beautiful face, her brown curly hair was falling down her back, and there was a sparkle in her large brown eyes. “Hi dear! You made a real good job not dying from curiosity, didn’t you?”

“I tried my best!” Sansa laughed out. “But you better tell me right away what this dinner is about!”

“First you have to come in! I’ll put some whine for us!” She turned her back to Sansa and went to the kitchen while screamed out. “Bronn, honey, Sansa is here!”

Sansa followed her friend into the apartment, closed the door, and almost immediately Bronn showed up in the living room to greet her. “Hi San, how are you and this pretty little head of yours? Last time I heard you had broken up with that ass… what was his name again?!”

“Oh, yeah, Harry! That’s water under the bridge!”

“Gods, Bronn, really? How inconvenient of you!” Margaery said appearing with a wine bottle and three glasses.

“What, baby? It was a fucking good thing that she just ended up with that prick! She deserves better, I told her!” Bronn defended himself.

Sansa smiled to them. It was really nice how they worried for her and supported her decisions. “He’s right, Margie! I’m not at all offended. I’m really grateful I have you guys in my life”

Bronn winked to her fiancée. “See? We are the bests and she is just the perfect…” His sentence was cut off by a yelling Margaery.

“AAAAH! Don’t say it, don’t say it… I want to be the one to tell her!” 

“Tell me what?” Sansa felt confused. “I’m the perfect what?”

“Please, just sit down!” Her friend signed to the couch and poured a glass of wine to her.

“Just say it already!” Sansa was growing nervous.

“Ok, ok!” Margaery sat by her and took Sansa’s hand into hers. Bronn was across the room silently looking in their direction. “So, you know how Bronn and I got engaged a couple of months ago and everything since then have been quite a mess, right?”

“Yes, sure… You told me about your family going crazy with that!” Sansa said trying to understand where this conversation was going to.

“Well, they just don’t get it! They can’t accept that their little daughter had decided to marry an older man, that works as personal security and doesn’t have any status” She turned to her fiance and said. “No offense, baby”

“None taking” He shrugged. “It’s not my fault that your family it’s so fucking rich and craving for more power than they can handle! They would rather marry you to a psycho boy with a large bank account than see you happy with a descent beautiful man like me”

Sansa tried to hide a laugh at his words. “Says the humble human being…”

“He’s quite right, you know?” her friend smiled. “They made such a big drama out of it that I couldn’t handle anymore. My grandma faked a heart attack, Sansa! Faked so I would feel myself guilt and quit my relationship with Bronn!”

“That’s horrible! Lady Olenna has no limits to get what she wants…”

“Yeah, dear, that’s just her.” Margaery sighed. “So, after all this, we made a pretty important decision!”

“What?! Seven hells, don’t say you guys are broking up!” Sansa squeaked. She wasn’t used to curse, but she was so scared that the words just came out.

“No, you silly thing” Margaery’s laugh was followed by Bronn’s. “Why would I be still living with him and calling him ‘baby’? It’s quite the contrary!”

A silence hangs in the room. Margaery was looking into Bronn’s eyes and they smiled to each other. Sansa was turning her head to one, and then to the other, trying to understand what was going on now.

“Sansa, we will run away to marry!” She finally said.

Sansa felt a mix of shock and excitement at the same time, almost letting the glass of wine slip through her fingers. A wide smile formed in her face and she felt like screaming.

“OH GODS” She let out. “This is the most amazing news ever!”

“And this is not all of it!” Margaery’s face was beautiful with joy.

“What do you mean?”

“We want you to be our witness and my maid of honor!”

Sansa felt her eyes filling with tears. “Really?”

“Of course! You’re the perfect maid of honor!” Bronn was the one who answered this time, smiling at an almost crying Sansa.

“And we love you very much!” Margaery completed.

That was enough to make the tears spread through her face.

“So, what do you say? Will you accept it?”

“Yes!” Sansa sobbed out with joy. “This is so romantic! I can’t believe it! I’m so happy for you two!” She pulled Margaery to a hug.

“I knew you would love it! I told it would be worth it!”

“And it was! So tell me more about this plan! Are we going to Vegas?” Sansa sipped her wine to calm her nerves, while drying her face with the other hand.

The couple changed looks again and Margie started to giggle.

“Actually, no… we are going to France. Nice, to be more specific”

Sansa choked, her blue eyes were wide. “Wh- What?!”

“Don’t look at me, the place was her idea! I just accepted because somebody told me she got really eager in France” Bronn said with a crooked smiled.

“I sure do!”

“Guys, unnecessary details…” Sansa said feeling her face turning red.

They both laughed at her. “You know what, this makes the runaway even more romantic! I would follow you guys to the moon to help! What is the plan? Tell me everything!”

“So, we have all planned! We’ll go to Paris first, stay there for two or three days to confirm the documentation for the marriage, and also to be a tourist… of course! Then we’ll go to Nice! Have you ever heard about Nice? It's so incredibly beautiful, so romantic! Once we get there, we’ll stay at a rented house that a friend of mine indicated to me. And don’t worry, we’ll pay for everything!”

“Oh no, I won’t let you do this! At least let me help!”

“If you insist…” said Bronn.

“Shut up, Bronn!” Margie gave him a death look.

“Well, I’ll help you and this is the end of history” Sansa daid firmly. “When are we going?”

“Well, we were thinking to go next month! We are going to require a few weeks from work, do you think you can get it too?”

“Absolutely! I work mostly from home… besides, I think France will really help me to get inspiration for my new novel” Sansa smiled to them.

“Great!  I'm so happy! So the four of us can go next month… run away booked!”

“The four of us?”

“Yes, the other witness will be the best man!”

“Oh, I totally forgot there was such a thing” She laughed. “Who is he?”

“You don’t know him, he’s Bronn’s best friend” Margaery told her.

“Such a lovely guy…” Bronn laughed with sarcasm, but Sansa didn’t even notice. “Sandor Clegane, you’ll love him!”

“I probably will! I’m excited to meet your friend!”

That just made Bronn laugh harder. _She has no idea..._ he thought to himself.


	2. Sansa Meets the Best Man

The time to the trip arrived very quickly. Sansa had been helping Margaery with the documents, the preparations, searching for the wedding dress… everything a maid of honor should do for the bride. She also had to contain herself  not to tell anyone she was helping her best friends in a runaway marriage. Eventually she’d asked Margaery if she could only tell Arya, since she needed someone to take care of Lady during the trip. Her friend agreed, and her sister was very welcomed to the idea of spending some time with Lady. Although, she was not very welcome to the idea of Sansa in France in what should be a very romantic trip.

“That’s the worst idea ever! Sansa, you’re stupid and you’ll do something stupid while you’re in there! Like, fall in love with some guy named Jean Paul or go around saying you want to try a _ménage à trois_ because you think it’s some kind of desert” Arya’d said her by the phone.

“Really, Arya? I won’t do anything stupid because I’m going there only to be the perfect maid of honor to Margaery and help them to get married. And what’s a _ménage à trois_?”

“You should ask Bronn. Anyways, I’ll take care of Lady for you, Nymeria will love to have her here!”

“Thank you very much! I’ll text you everyday to know how she is and send news about my great behavior, so you’ll finally understand that you’re the stupid one!”

“Sansa, I give you two days in France before you fall for some asshole. Two days!”

“It won’t happen! I have to go. Bye little sis!”

“Sansa, wait...”

“What?”

“TWO DAYS”. Arya had screamed and then turn off the phone.

Arya’s words had echoed in Sansa’s ears for the rest of the day. She didn’t want to do nothing stupid, she didn’t want to cause any trouble to Margaery, and most of all she didn’t want to fall in love. Not for Jean Paul, not for anybody.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The week before the trip, Sansa had gone look for a dress for her and packed her things. That meant two baggages full with clothes and shoes, so she could always have an option. When the day of the flight came, they’d agreed to arrive four hours earlier – as it was recommended in case of international’s flights. She took a crying Lady to Arya’s apartment by the morning and went back home to get ready. Sansa had arrived in time at the JFK airport and was expecting to see her friends already there, or at least this Sandor guy, but she found nobody. _I didn’t have the chance to meet the best man yet, maybe he’s here somewhere._ She looked around searching for a familiar face, but remembered she didn’t know how he was. She tried to call Margary’s phone to see where they were, but nobody answered. _Am I the only one responsible around here? I’m the youngest one, I’m sure it should be the contrary._ She went to check in her baggage and tried to call Margie again. Nothing.

 _This’s a seven and a half hour flight, I should probably buy some Dramin to sleep all the way to Paris._ Sansa thought, walking to the airport’s drugstore. She grabbed the things she needed, and then took her phone from the purse she was carrying to send a message to Margaery. She was too distracted walking through the store and texting, that she didn’t even notice the tall figure standing just in front of her. So she ran right into him, lost her balance and went straight to the floor. Sansa accidentally pressed the ‘send’ button while was falling down:

_~ **Sansa:** Where’re you? I'm at the airport just waiting for you two and this Sand jduekeksihdjlwdjnjiwlkmd829./#!@7e_

She was on the store’s floor whining from pain. It was only after a few seconds that she opened her eyes and found the tallest man she've ever seen in her entire life. Even though she couldn’t quite see his face, Sansa was sure the man was angry from the annoyed sound she heard coming from him. Despite that, he hold his hand out to help her to get up. She kept her eyes on his hand for a while. It was big, strong, calloused… _Manly!_ _Gods, who's this giant?_

She took his hand and he did the job to put her in her feet without much effort. Standing, she realized that her eyes were in eye level with his chest, even though she was considered a tall woman and was wearing heels. Sansa kept staring to his broad chest partly because she was too ashamed to look into his eyes, and partly because his black t-shirt was not loose enough, slightly marking his muscles. _I didn’t know somebody could have so much muscles…_ She was so impressed with his stature that forgot to apologize for the incident. It was the mysterious giant man who broke the silence. “Are you ok?” he asked with a harsh voice.

 _Seven hells, Sansa_ … _you’ve never seen a man’s body before?_ She thought to herself feeling her face burning. She was sure she’d turned a full shade of red, but was even more embarrassed than before. This made even harder for her to gather the courage to look into the man’s face and apologize. She opened her mouth to say something, to say she was sorry, but nothing came out. So she just nodded to him.

"Did nobody taught you to look where you're going?" He growled out to her.

Seeing she couldn’t keep her silence anymore, Sansa breathed in and turned her head up, speaking. "I'm really sorry, ser! I didn't mean to..." her voice got stuck in her throat while she regarded his face.

She felt her jaw drop, and eyes wide with surprise. The right side of his face was normal: he was thin, with high cheekbones and a hard expression. But the left side was a ruin, completely covered with a mass of scars, no eyebrow and a hole where should be his left ear. His long dark hair was brushed in the scarred side, maybe in an attempt to hide his features.

"I'm no fucking sir" he said looking angrier than before, probably noticing the shock in her face. "Did nobody taught you not to stare either?"

Just then she realized what she'd been doing. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry! Please apologize my lack of manners, I was shocked by the incident and I shouldn’t keep staring to…" Sansa looked down trying to hide her embarrassment, but he cut her words.

"Spare me your empty courtesies, girl! They don't mean nothing to me!" His face had been twitching from annoyance.

"No, I really mean it..." Her voice was almost a whisper.

"You’re a terrible liar! Next time you fake to care you should at least look in the person's fucking eyes". Sansa was raising her head again so she could convince him, but he abruptly turned his back to her and went his way.

 _That was horrible._ Sansa thought feeling her eyes fill with tears. _I did not meant to offend him, I was truly sorry. He didn't had to be so rude!_ She looked down and realized she had completely forgotten about her things on the floor. She bent down to collect them, and felt a single tear invading her face. _Stop_ _that! Don't go there again! You apologized, he was the one being awful!_ Sansa's inner voice told her. She clumsily held her things with the right arm, using the other one to dry off her face. _You're going to France with your bests friends, and you'll never see this man again. No reason for being sad!_ She went to the line, paid for her Dramin and took her phone to call Margaery again. Only then she saw a bunch of messages from her friend.

 

 

 _~ **Margie:** We’re coming, Bronn did the favor to forget his passport and we had to go back. What’s "_ _and this Sand jduekeksihdjlwdjnjiwlkmd829./#!@7e_ _"?_

_~ **Margie:** San, where are you? _

_~ **Margie:** We just got in here._

_~ **Margie:** Why don’t you answer?_

_~ **Margie:** If you aren’t talking to some hot guy I won't excuse you._

_~ **Margie:** I’m officially looking for a new maid of honor._

_~ **Sansa:** Sorry, sorry, sorry! You won't believe what just happened! I was in the drugstore buying some Dramin when I ran into this huge guy, with big hands and a scarred face... I tried to apologize, but he was so awful to me! I'm feeling really bad! _ _  
_

_~ **Margie:** You naughty girl... you were talking to some hot guy after all!!!!_

_~ **Sansa:** I'm serious! Tell me I'm not a bad person! :(_

_~ **Margie:** I could, but I won't 'cause you’re very naughty._

_~ **Sansa:** Just tell me where are you?_

_~ **Margie:** We’re at the boarding gate! Come! Sandor’s already with us!_

_~ **Sansa:** Coming... ;) _

_~ **Bronn:** Lol, what did u thought about Sandor?_

_~ **Sansa to Bronn:** How could I know, I don't even know him!_

She felt confused with Bronn's message, but didn’t try do understand what he was saying. She put the phone back in her purse and went to the boarding gate where she was supposed to find her friends and finally meet the best man.

Sansa saw from the distance the shape of Margaery, Bronn and a third figure she couldn't recognize. Sansa could tell it was a man, the tallest she'd ever seeing. He had broad shoulders and long dark hair. As she approached the group the figure began to seem familiar to Sansa's eyes. _Is he... Is he the store's giant?_ She thought, starting to feel nervous. _It can’t be!_

She was just a few steps away when she distinguished the man's face. The scars were still in the left sideof his face, the hard expression still there while he gazed upon her.Sansa felt like dying. She slowly walked the lasts steps and stopped by Margaery's side. Her heart was drumming inside her chest, but for the first time she kept looking into his face, his eyes. She couldn't look away, she was sure it was some kind of mirage. She blinked once, twice... He was still there looking right into her eyes. For the first time she notice he had steel’s grey eyes, that reminded her a cloud threatening to fill the air with an impressive storm. She could almost feel the chill emanating from them. Suddenly Bronn's message made sense. _That's Sandor - Bronn's best friend, the best man, the lovely guy... And they knew we met as soon as I sent Margaery the message. Of course, there aren’t many people with the same features! I wish I could open a hole in the floor and just put my face in there like an ostrich. Arya was right, I’m really stupid!_

It felt like an eternity until Bronn's voice broke the silence, sounding like was enjoying they’re encounter. “I see you already met each other!”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Sandor was the one who answered, still looking into her eyes. Sansa was beginning to feel uncomfortable. For the second time in that day she wanted to say something but the words didn’t come to her mouth. _What’s happening to me?_

Probably feeling her friend’s awkwardness, Margaery intervened. She poked Sansa’s arm, which made she averts her attention from Sandor for the first time since her arrival. “So I guess we’ve some presentations to do” Margaery said smiling to her, and then to Sandor. _Thank the Gods Margie’s always the political one!_

“Sansa, dear, this’s Sandor Clegane. He’s Bronn’s best friend since elementary school and his best man. Right, babe?” Margaery inquired Bronn.

“Yes, yes! And Sandor, this is Sansa Stark. She’s the maid of honor, they’ve known each other since forever, and there’re a lot of slumber parties in their relationship!” Bronn winked in his friend’s direction, but Sandor didn’t even notice. He nodded once to Sansa, and she smiled shyly to him. It was like they were saying silent greetings.

“Wow, wow! Don’t go spending all those words about yourselves, save some for the trip!” Bronn said sarcastically. “You still have all the way to Paris to keep bonding!”

Margaery was the only one who laughed. Sandor scowled at his friends words, and Sansa looked down. _The way the things are going I’m sure he’ll be seating right by my side!_ She thought to herself.

“Well, we better get going before we lost the flight!” Margaery suggested and they all agreed with her. Sandor and Bronn were walking in front and they’d started to talk to each other. Because of that, Sansa felt comfortable to approach Margaery.

“He hates me” Sansa told her friend in a low voice, afraid that Sandor somehow could hear her.

“What? Who hates you, dear?” she seemed genuinely confused.

“Sandor!” Sansa said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Sandor hates me!”

“Sansa, stop with the nonsense! He doesn’t hate you!”

“Didn’t you see how he kept looking at me? Like I was the worst person in the world! He hates me and it’s totally my fault, I shouldn’t have been staring to his scars, and to his chest, and I didn’t apologize right away, but I don’t even care he has scars, I was just not expecting, but I don’t because I have scars of my own and…” Sansa was talking so fast that the words stumbled out her mouth, until Margaery stopped her.

“Calm down! Just calm down!” She signed for to take a deep breath, an old habit they had. “First of all, Sandor doesn’t hate you. I was there, I saw the look on his face, and he was clearly thinking ‘this is the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen’ ” Sansa laughed at her words, she was sure the brunette was saying this to make her feel better. “Sansa, I’m not saying this to make you feel better!”

Sansa stopped laughing almost immediately. _Sometimes, I can swear she can read my mind!_

“I know how men are, I’ve been with a lot of them. I can tell when a guy is impressed by a woman’s looks, even if he tries his best not to show!” It was true, Margaery knew a lot about men, but that wasn’t enough to convince Sansa that he was only admiring her beauty. “In second place, you have to understand him! Of course he can get all sentimental about his face. Imagine a life with people only judging you, treating you like an animal, only because of your appearance? Did you know people used to call him _The Hound_?”

Sansa was shocked. “I can’t believe it! This is terrible!”

“Sometimes Bronn call him like that, but it’s not very usual. Anyways, try to talk to him again! And don’t be shy about it, or he might think you’re just afraid of him! You’ll see, in two seconds he’ll be falling for you like any other man!”

“Stop with that!” she giggled. “I’ll talk to him as soon as I can!”

“Don’t worry, you’ll have seven and a half hours together to figure this out.”

“Don’t tell me he’ll seat next to me in the flight”

“Sorry, but he’ll seat next to you, dear! I selected the seats, remember? It seemed a good idea, I didn’t know you would have such a bad start! But hey, I put you by the window!” Margaery gave her a big smile, like the last thing she said was the best news ever.

She smiled back. It wasn’t Margaery’s fault, and she needed to solve the things with Sandor all by herself. Maybe it was better that they were stuck together. Now Sansa would have to speak to him.

 _I’ll fix it!_ She thought. _I’ll make things right!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're baaaaaaack!  
> I forgot to make some clarifications! The characters are aged up.  
> So Sansa's 25 years old.  
> Margaery's 28.  
> Bronn's 32.  
> Sandor's 32.
> 
> This story is lightly based on a book called "Every Boy's Got One". If you like this kind of reading I highly recommend this book. It's very funny and cute! But I'm making a lot o changes, so it's really really different!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next one we'll see some of Sandor's thoughts!  
> What do you think? Tell me if you like it :)


	3. Turbulence

They were already in the plane when Sansa gathered the courage to make up for her previous mistake. She’d been rehearsing in her mind the speech she would give Sandor as soon as she could be alone with him. _Sandor, I know we had a bad start and I know you didn’t accept my apologies, but please believe me when I say I’m truly sorry! I take all the blame for what happened! I felt terrible and hope you can give me another chance so we can be friends!_ Sansa was pretty proud of her work coming up with this line: simple, straight and honest. The kinds of things that he seemed to appreciate. At the end she would smile kindly, and he would be crazy if he didn’t listen to her. She just had to find a way to start the conversation, the rest would flow. By the time they got in Paris they would be planning dinner and laughing at their first meeting. At least, that’s what Sansa thought.

Walking through the airplane’s narrow hallway, Sansa saw as Margaery and Bronn found their seats. Her friend waved at her, and made a sign with her hand in Sandor’s direction that definitely meant ‘go on, go to him’. He was right in front of her, struggling to make his way between the chairs. Apparently, he was too big for planes – to move or sit inside them. She’d noticed how tiny the chairs looked in comparison to Sandor’s body. Sansa was following him silently, until she spoke the first thing that came to her mind.

“So, it seems that we’ll seat together…”

 “Is that so? I didn’t notice!” his voice was deep and full with sarcasm.

“Why you’re being so rude?” she blurted out, feeling angry.

“If I recall, you were the rude one! Not that I fucking care…”

“If you don’t care, why you’re treating me like this!”

“If you want a special treatment you should get in line.”

He stopped abruptly almost making Sansa run into his body again, but she notice just in time, pausing a few inches away from his broad back. He turned around his body, standing face to face with her. Their proximity was such that she held her breath in her lungs. _I’m sure this is highly inappropriate._ Sansa thought, feeling the heat that came from his body. They stood there for a brief second, looking to each other. Sandor’s eyes were filled with something that she couldn’t recognize, but her face was a mix of anger from their discussion and surprise from their closeness. That lasted until he pointed to her left. She looked and saw that he’d found their seats: 36A and 36B. He made space so she could move and walk gracefully to sit by the window. He went after her, not as gracefully as she’d been, and sat right by her side. She watched as he tried to fit in the chair, moving to find a comfortable position for his large form. Sansa believed that he seemed angry again, since she heard a growl coming from his mouth. Minutes had passed until he was able to settle down. His shoulders were so broad that they were invading Sansa’s space; his arms occupied all the armrest between them.

The flight attendants had begun their regular announcement, asking people to fasten the seat belts, to put the seat back and folding tray in upright position, to stow the carry-on luggage, and turn off the phones. Sansa checked if everything was in order, and placed her purse under the seat right in front of her. She looked to her side and saw a very concentrated Sandor observing the safety demonstration displayed in the television monitor that was placed in the back of the front seat. The right side of his face was in her direction, which made Sansa almost forget about his scars.

“Sandor?” she said, after sometime.

“What is it now?” he barked out.

 _Gods, is this his eternal mood?_ She thought, beginning to feel angry again, but quickly remembered Margaery’s words. She had to talk to him in order to establish a good relationship between them, so they both could help their friends. _This trip is about Margaery and Bronn, not about you and the giant rude._

“I need to say something…” Sansa announced, looking right in his eyes and biting her lower lip. _Don’t avert your eyes, don’t look ashamed_. He held her gaze, silently waiting for her to continue. “Sandor, I know we had a bad start and I know you didn’t accept my apologies, but please believe me when I say I’m truly sorry! I take all the blame for what happened! I felt terrible and hope you can give me another chance so we can be friends!”

She gave him her speech, all the while hoping she was sounding spontaneous. Soon after, the airplane started to take off. She fought against the urge to grab the armrest, knowing she would end up holding Sandor’s arm. He kept looking to Sansa’s eyes. She was trying to figure what he was thinking, when suddenly he began to laugh. He laughed hard and loud, dragging the attention from other passengers to them. People were scowling to them, and Sansa was feeling her face begin to turn red from shame and anger. _What is he doing? This is not funny! He’s trying to embarrass me!_

“Stop that!” She said to him, now fully angry. “Stop laughing at me!”

Sandor was slowly stopping, trying to catch air to breathe normally again. “Here I was trying to be friendly with you, and you just keep being rude! I don’t even know what’s so funny about what I said, but I’m pretty sure you’re only doing this to make me feel bad! You’re the worst!” She blurted out in his face.

He was still enjoying himself when he said. “Calm down, little bird!”

“What did you just called me?”

“Little bird!” He chuckled. “You’re like one of those pretty little birds, chirping all the pretty words your mother taught you!”

“You’re awful!” she said, but somewhere in the back of her mind she registered that he thought her pretty.

“Don’t put your feathers up, little bird! That was really fun… did you recorded this speech?”

Sansa didn’t answer his question. She got even angrier, if that was possible. Sandor noticed the look on her face.

“I think we can try to be friends.” He said, probably trying to please her.

 _Now I don’t know if I want to be friends with you anymore!_ She almost told him, but remembered they were supposed to put up with each other for the next days. It was better to be in peace than to be constantly angry with one another.

“Ok, then…” she said to him. They remained in silence, until Sansa was calmer. They were already flying high in the sky by the time she spoke again. “Are you excited for the trip?”

“No” He said simply.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean no, I’m not looking forward to go to France, eat those damned _croissants_ and plan a secret wedding.”

“Why? Aren’t you happy that your friend’s going to marry the love of his life?” Sansa was confused, she couldn’t understand this man. Everything about him was unusual.

“It’s not that, I only think this is a bloody bad idea!”

“I can’t believe you! Why did you accept to be the best man if you don’t agree with the wedding?”

“Because Bronn asked.”

“So you’re doing for Bronn, but you don’t agree with his engagement to Margaery?”

“You ask too many questions, little bird.”

“Is this because of Margaery? Is there another woman in Bronn’s life?” she ignored him, keeping the questions.

“Fuck, no! I have no problem with her, and there’s no other woman in his life. In fact, I see how much she makes him happy.”

“So what is it? Why you think they shouldn’t get married?”

“Because nobody should live your whole life with the same person, it’s fucking idiot. There’s no such thing as love of your life. It’s something that only exists in songs and Disney movies. Marriage is just an institution that makes people say stupid vows that are broken as soon as they have a problem, as soon as they stop doing sex, or when they realize that love is not real.”

Sansa listened to his words feeling sadness spread in her chest. She remembered when she was only a girl and met Joffrey, how she’d believed he was the love of her life. She’d thought he was very handsome, but as the time went by she was able to see how ugly he truly is. The more he hit her, the more she knew that her life was not a song. Despite all this, deep down in her heart she still believed in love. Sansa’d grown up seeing her parents happily married. They were friends, they respected each other, they supported one another through their problems, they definitely were passionate… they love each other. That was real, that was undeniable, and that was what she saw when she looked to Bronn and Margaery.

“I don’t agree with you!” she quietly said to him.

“I know you don’t. You believe your prince charming will show up to you and you’ll live happily ever after!” Sandor was very sarcastic.

“No, I don’t. I believe that love exists, but I also believe people make bad choices. So, not everybody get the chance to find love. It’s something rare, beautiful, and I’m sure it’s what Bronn and Margaery have.”

“Don’t confuse passion with love, girl.”

“They have both of these things. I’ll show to you, and by the end of this trip you’ll agree with me!” she said confidently.

“I’ll like to see you try” he chuckled at her.

“Well, challenge accepted!” she smiled.

She called the flight attendant and asked for a glass of water.

“Do you want one?” She offered a Dramin to him, while taking one for herself.

“Are you trying to drug me, little bird?” Sandor smirked.

“No, it’s Dramin. It helps you to sleep!” she rolled her eyes to him.

“Yeah, they used to call it roofy…”

She giggled and began to search for a movie in the menu guide of the little TV in front of her. Sansa putted her headphone and watched _The Proposal_ for the third time.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

A few minutes had passed until she was sleeping profoundly. Her head fell in Sandor’s shoulders, and occasionally a pleased moan slipped from her mouth. _Fuck! This’s a sweet sound!_ He thought, running his eyes over her beautiful face. Sansa’s curly auburn hair was falling down like a cascade in his arms, the kind of fire he didn’t mind to be close to. Her perfume was intoxicating; it had a hint of lemon to it that made her even more desirable – if that was even possible. His body was beginning to react to her touch, to her smell _. It’s been a bloody long time since I had a woman._

He remembered their first meeting. How he’d been angry with her stumbling on him, how she seemed so small and fragile while fallen on the drugstore’s floor. Sandor was worried for her, but his anger was bigger when he realized she wasn’t able to look to his face. First he’d thought she was only staring to his chest. However, when she raised her head he was able to see the shock in her face. The way she looked at him was no different from any other person who saw his face for the first time. It reminded him how much of beast he was. At least she tried to apologize - thing that not everyone had the decency to do -, but he didn’t care for this kind of things anymore. For him, all those words were only lies. Besides, he would never see her face again.

When she appeared in the boarding gate, she proved him wrong. The girl from the drugstore was standing right next to Margaery, which made him quickly realize she was her maid of honor. _What were the fucking odds!?_ He thought to himself, not able to take his eyes off of her. She was such a vision; he hadn’t seen a woman so beautiful in his full thirty two years of life. Everything happened so fast when they met, and he was so angry that he didn’t notice how gorgeous she was. He could tell she was a pretty girl, but not as much as she really was. Then, by the boarding gate, he saw her completely. She was a young girl that could be considered tall for a woman – even though she was still small compared to him. She had a womanly body, but it was her face he couldn’t stop staring. The girl named Sansa Stark had the face of an angel, framed by a unique auburn hair that fell in long curls down her back. The blue of her eyes reminded him the sea in a summer day, and he felt like he was drowning in them since she was looking right into his eyes. It was the first time she did so, probably because she couldn’t believe in the coincidence of seeing him again. He almost forgot about their previous encounter, how she seemed so afraid of his ugly face. But he made his way to remember it. _This girl it’s not for the likes of you, dog. She thinks you’re an ugly bastard!_

Later, when she’d approached him, apologizing and asking to start again, he thought he’d gone completely mad. He’d been constantly rude with her, and didn’t try to hide his anger about her non-stopping chirping. But there she was, looking into his eyes again, and saying she was truly sorry for her incident. He wanted to call her a liar, an empty headed girl giving him false words. But she was none of these things, he could tell by her eyes she was been honesty. It was then he started laughing so hard, he couldn’t stop himself. He saw her face turning red with anger and embarrassment, but that wasn’t enough to bring his laughter to an end. It didn’t make any sense how such pretty little thing wanted to be friends with him. _She’s just like a little bird!_ He thought, still laughing.

They talked for a while, after she decided to ignore his laughing, and she kept making questions to him. When he told her he thought that marriage was foolishness and there was no such thing as love, he could see the sadness in her eyes. _The little bird believes in all those songs she heard all he life._ Then she said she would prove to him that love was something real, and he would see it through Margaery and Bronn. _Like if a fucking girl could teach me something about life!_ He laughed to himself.

After she took her Dramin, she quickly fell asleep. In the TV screen in front of her seat was passing a movie Sandor didn’t recognize. _I would bet a million dollars that it’s a romantic comedy!_ He thought in the same time as her head began to fall into his shoulders. _Fuck, fuck, fuck! What do I do?_ He looked down at her. She was so quiet he didn’t want to wake her up. So there he stood, admiring her beauty, feeling her scent, and thinking about this girl… until sleep also came to him.

He woke up abruptly feeling the shake of the airplane. _What the fuck?_ He rubbed his eyes with his free hand, as it begun to shake harder. The little bird was still sleeping; her head now was moving against his shoulders. He heard the flight attendant voice echoing through the microphone.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign. We are now crossing a zone of turbulence. Please return your seats and keep your seat belts fastened. Thank you.”

 _This is fucking perfect!_ Sandor thought, gripping the armrest. Some passengers were whispering worried, others were even crying. The plane was shaking each time harder, and some people begun to scream. Only then he felt Sansa’s head moving completely away from his shoulders and she looked around trying to assimilate what was happening. When the plane shook again she grabbed his arm, digging her nails in it. She had a look of utter fear in her pretty face, and her eyes began to fill with water.

“Are we dying?” she asked desperately.

“No, little bird…” he tried to reassure her, although he was tense.

“I don’t want to die!” she cried out, as the turbulence kept going. “I’m so young! I still have so much to learn! I need to finish my book, and find a boyfriend to Lady, and say to Arya that I love her, and find someone that loves me, somebody to run with me in the central park, and watch Friends with me, and teach me what’s an orgasm… I don’t even know if I ever had one! How’s that possible? I can’t die now, please, Gods!”

He was listening to her fast words as she grabbed his arms with all of her strength. Sandor could see she’d completely forgotten about his presence, talking only to herself. But he heard everything, and if he hadn’t been so tense he would make one or two commentaries about her needing some help to discover what an orgasm is.

“Please, Gods!” She kept praying, still not noticing all the intimate things she just told him.

The turbulence went on for more minutes, until the airplane began to stabilize again. Their breath was coming hard from the shock. He placed his hand over hers.

“Are you all right, little bird?”

“Yes…” her voice was a whisper. She was trembling.

They looked at each other for a moment, and Sandor saw when her eyes started to open wide in realization. She was probably noticing all the things she said to him. _The silly little bird…_ he laughed internally.

“Did you… did you just listened?”

“I didn’t have much of a choice”. He smirked at her, watching her face turn as red as her hair.

“ _Seven hells!_ Why this plane didn’t crash? Why?” She whined, hiding her face in her hand.

“Look to the bright side! Now you’ll have plenty of time to discover how an orgasm is…” _And I would be pleased to be the one showing you!_ he completed in his mind.

“WHY?” she whined again.

Sandor couldn’t help but laugh at her. Somewhere in the plane they could hear the announcement. “Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned off the Fasten Seat Belt sign, and you may now move around the cabin. The flight will arrive at the Paris Charles de Gaulle Airport in half an hour. Thank you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In today's chapter we learned you should never panic while your plane is passing through some turbulence. NEVER!  
> So, Margaery was right about Sandor, huh? That girl knows a lot about men, right? hahaha  
> Is it possible that Sansa will prove Sandor wrong?
> 
> Next chapter they'll arrive in Paris!  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	4. Acting Normally

Sansa couldn’t believe what she’d said in front of Sandor. She couldn’t look into his face anymore, let alone address a word to him. It was one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. _Definitely is in the Top 3._ She spent the rest of the flight trying to ignore his presence, as much as it was possible with only an armrest standing between her and the giant man who now knew one of hers most intimate secrets. _Not even Margaery knows about this, how did I manage to tell an almost completely strange something so personal?_ _I shouldn’t have panicked, Gods… What is it that happens to me around this man?_ Sansa thought while observing the city bathed in the sun light, so beautiful and quiet from high above. She yawned, feeling tired even though she slept for a good time. She could see that the plane was about to land when the flight attendant gave her last announcement.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Paris Charles de Gaulle Airport. Local time is 1:28 p.m. and the temperature is 78.8 °F (26°C). For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the captain turns off the fasten seat belt sign. This will…” the announcement continued, and Sansa prepared herself for the arrival.

When they landed, and it was finally safe to move, passengers started to fill the plane's hallway. Sansa quickly got up, but realized she was trapped. Sandor remained in his seat, his huge form letting no room for her to pass. He looked up at her with a smirk on his face and she could feel herself blushing just for acknowledging his presence again. If that wasn’t enough, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“You’ll have to wait to fly away from me, little bird!” He mocked her. “There’s no way I’ll stuck myself between those fools! The doors going to be in the same _fucking_ place, no need to rush!”

 _Like that’s the only reason and you’re not loving to make me feel awkward!_ Sansa answered him in her mind, but sat back in silence.

When the hallways were emptier she saw as Sandor stood up from his seat, making room for her to pass in front of him. She grabbed her purse and hurried, not caring he would be left behind wrestling his way out of the tiny space. She thought she heard him chuckle, but didn’t bother to make sure of it. All that Sansa wanted in the moment was to be away from him. _You can’t run away from him forever,_ her reasonable inner voice spoke.

As soon as she got out of the plane she saw the couple of friends waiting for them at the hall with greeting smiles. “Hey, dear! Thrilling flight, don’t you think?”

_Yeah, thrilling! Thrilling is the word!_

“Where’s Sandor?” Bronn’d said in confusion, probably expecting he would show up right beside her.

“I don’t know, he’s probably on his way…” she tried to sound casual.

“What do you mean ‘you don’t know’?” Margaery asked, sensing something was wrong. “You were together, letting him behind doesn’t seem like the always polite lady you’re!”

Realizing right after the weird look the couple was shooting her, Sansa’s mind went blank. _Think about something, think Sansa._

“Oh, it’s nothing!” she waved her hand, laughing nervously “I really really need to go to the restroom, so I came faster.”

Margaery regarded her suspiciously. “So I'll go with you, dear! Wait here for Sandor, babe, it's just a minute!” she gave a pack in her fiancé, and went to Sansa's side.

As the two women began to walk into the restroom direction, Sansa felt her friends eyes observing her like she was trying to guess what was wrong. _Just avoid the subject._

 “So, did you and Bronn had a good flight? You know, except from that terrible turbulence...” _Yeah Sansa, that's how you avoid the subject._

“We actually had a great time” Margaery answered. "You know, crazy airplane's restroom sex it's one of the bests!"

Sansa laughed at her friend. “Seriously? You're like two rabbits! How did you managed to do this in there.”

“I don't know!” she laughed too. “I only know that I was feeling super hot, he kept saying all those dirty things he would do to me once we get in the hotel room and I was not feeling like waiting...

"I guess I shouldn't expect to see you guys outside your rooms, then!"

"No, we're actually planning to dinner at a nice restaurant tonight." She smiled, entering the airport's restroom in front of Sansa. "I mean the four of us!"

"Right. For a second I thought you meant only you and Bronn!"

"No, silly! We're to enjoy this trip together. Although, I won't promise that I won't get a time with Bronn just to me"

"Of course! It's Paris, you two should be together as much as you can" Sansa said, looking to her reflection in the mirror. "Gods, I look a mess!"

"So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Nothing, I think my make up it's running off!"

"Dear, I'm talking about you and Sandor."

"Oh... nothing happened!" she lied, hoping Margaery wouldn't notice.

"You said you ran because you needed to go to the restroom, yet you entered here and didn’t go to relieve yourself.”

Sansa averted her eyes seeing she was caught like a deer. _I'm truly a terrible liar!_

"San, you're only fooling yourself if you think you can fool me! I saw how distressed you were when you got off of the plane. What happened? It was Sandor? Did he said something to you? Do you still believe he hates you somehow?"

"No, it's nothing like that..." Sansa sighed."He didn't do anything, I did!"

"You did?" surprise showed in Margaery's beautiful face.

"Yes, and I can't face him right now!" _Or ever_... she finished in her mind.

"San, this is very judgmental of you!"

"Oh Gods, no!" She realized how the words sounded. "It's not because of his scars!"

"Then tell me what is it? I know you two talked, I spied from my seat and everything seemed pretty well! Bronn said he probably liked you since he's not that mad because of your awkward meeting, and he’s usually very mad about… everything! "

"Yes, we talked and it was fine. We disagree in one thing or another, and apparently he likes to make fun of me. Besides that, it was all good until I said something really stupid..." Sansa's voice trailed off.

"Like what?"

"Like I didn't know if I ever..." she stopped, lowering her voice so nobody else in the restroom could hear her.”had an orgasm"

The brown eyes of her friend went wide while she processed the information she just had received.

"What?" she said, a bit too loudly for Sansa’s taste. "First, why would you tell him this? Second, why you never told me this?"

“I wasn’t planning on telling him such a personal thing. I woke up startled with the airplane shaking, and I just panicked. Truly believed that we were going to die! My mind was racing with thoughts about the things I never did, the things I wanted to do… but I guess I gave voice to them, not noticing that Sandor was right by my side. So, that’s that..." her voice trailed off while she remembered the look of amusement in Sandor’s eyes when she realized all the things she said in front of him. “I never told you before because I feel really insecure about this, about my body, about sex… the fact the I’m 25 and I don’t even know if I had an orgasm is really embarrassing!”

"Sansa, you shouldn't be ashamed of this. Believe me or not, there’re women who spend their whole lives not knowing how an orgasm is.  It's something very normal, especially because women can't talk about their own sexuality. We're taught in our early years that this is wrong, but it isn't! Wrong is the man who's unable to pleasure his woman!"

Sansa smiled timidly at her friends words.

"I try my best for you to be comfortable, and you know I have no shame talking about the things I do in a bedroom... or outside a bedroom." they both giggled at her words. "I just wished you’d shared something like that with me so I could help!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you with that"

"I'm not upset with you, I know how hard you had to work to get over the things Joffrey did. And even though Harry was a douchebag, I thought he pleased you somehow... you always told me the sex was good!"

"It was good, it wasn't great though. Nothing like the things you tell me, for sure. I always felt like something was missing, something wasn't right."

"Something wasn't right! He couldn't keep his dick in his pants when he saw a pretty face. Trust me, you’ll know when you find real pleasure – and you’ll find it! It’s something powerful, and unique, like your body is on fire from inside out. Harry wasn't able to give you that because he was always too damn worried about himself! "

Sansa knew that. She knew that Harry wasn't faithful, that he only carried about himself, and that he couldn't keep his hand of a pretty girl. The only problem is that she took too long to find out. _A whole year being fooled by the Horrible Harry._ She never knew why she insisted on being with him. Maybe because he treated her well in the early months of the relationship; maybe because her mother kept saying how good he was for her, that he was from an important and known family; or maybe because she had the habit of always trying to have the perfect life. However, Harry was far from being the perfect boyfriend. He never tried to help her overcome her fears, he never cared for Lady, he didn’t bother to ask what kind of pizza she wanted, and never bothered asking what she liked in bed… He just always assumed he knew everything she liked and that he did everything so well, that her opinion never really had any relevance when they were together. For a long time Sansa blamed herself, supposing she was doing something wrong. That, combined with her need to always please the others created a very sick relation. But she knew now how absurdly cocky her ex was, how he never truly loved her. And she could honestly say that she never loved him back. In a sense, the recent knowledge that he never drove her to her completion gave her a strange feeling about Harry, a sad and relieving kind o freedom. _He was never the man for me, he was never the man I could give myself completely._

"He didn't deserved me!" Sansa said, lifting her chin with a weird confidence.

"He didn't, sweetheart!" Margaery smiled, her voice carrying a hint of proud.

“I wish I’ve told you before... I'm sorry!"

"Stop saying this! There's nothing to be sorry about. The fact that you’re not seeing yourself through the eyes of your exes anymore is the best gift you ever gave me… Now I just want you to see the beautiful, talented, generous, intelligent, creative and wonderful woman that you’re!"

"Oh, thank you so much! You’re the best!"

"You know what you need?" Margaery said with a devilishly smile.

“A lemon cake.”

“No, what you need is a real man!”

Sansa laughed hard at her friend’s words. “And where am I supposed to find one of those?”

“Well, maybe less far than you think…”

“You’re crazy!”

“No, I’m not. Just let the wolf that you have inside of you come out and you won’t come back to New York alone!”

“Are you listening to your own madness?” Sansa said laughing.

“I just happen to know things, my dear!

“So what should I do about Sandor?”

Sansa was passing some concealer under her eyes, so didn’t notice the dirty look that Margaery shot to her after she asked about Sandor. Apparently, her best friend had something in her mind. However, she didn’t believe that was the right time to insinuate something, so she just stick with was needing to hear.

“You should act normally. If he says something about it, you can either make fun of it, or just answer like you don’t care, and that’s it. If you keep avoiding him, it’ll be worst!”

“He keeps making fun of me!”

“So what? He probably likes to see you blushing.”

“You can’t be serious!” Sansa laughed again.

“I’m serious as hell. But I think this is his way of trying to be friendly with you.”

“I wouldn’t describe most of his behavior as friendly… he even gave me a nick name, but not like a fluffy one.”

“Really?”

“I’m not kidding, he keeps calling me _little bird_.” she said the lasts words mimicking his harsh voice in a silly way.

“Oh, that’s really cute!”

“It isn’t, he says it’s because I keep chirping the things my parents taught me, like my courtesies. He’s mocking me!”

“Still, is very cute!”

“We should go back, we’ve been here for a while!” Sansa said, wanting to end the conversation. Somewhere in her mind she’d remembered he actually had called her ‘pretty little bird’, but Margaery didn’t need to know about that right now.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

When they were reunited, the four went to find their baggage. Bronn had complained about how long Sansa and Margaery made them wait, but Sandor remained in silence. He regarded Sansa for a minute with an unreadable look in his face, so she answered with a coyly smile right before rapidly avert her eyes. _This is the best that I can do right now._

Once they arrived at the baggage claim area, they begin to search for their things. Sandor had easily found his own, a small black luggage with four wheels that was certainly only filled with the necessary. On the other hand, Sansa was struggling to pull one of the two heavy bags she had brought out of the baggage carousel.

Sandor approached her. “Do you need help, little bird?”

“No… It’s… fine…” she said between breaths, putting a lot of effort to bring her bag down while trying not to be carried away by the spinning carousel.

“If you say so…” He chuckled, shaking his head at her stubbornness.

“Sandor, don’t listen to her! Just grab that!” Margaery commanded, while putting her second bag on the floor with Bronn’s aid.

“That’s… not… necess…” Sansa was answering, when big strong hands reached the handle and easily took it to the floor right next to her.

“Thank you.” she said in a small voice. “But I was almost there…”

“Yeah, sure, we all saw it!”

“I can get the other one, you’ll see.”

“There’s another one?” he said with shock. “Are you planning on moving to here?”

“No! You wouldn’t get it!”

“You’re the one not getting how packing is done!”

“Sandor, we need to have options when we’re away from home. We have to be prepared for any occasion. That’s how we do it, and you’ll never get it!” Margaery answered him, for which Sansa was profoundly grateful.

She’d found her other bag, went to its direction and inclined to pull it. However, Sandor was faster and grabbed for her before she could even touch the handle. She raised her eyes to his face, the corner of his mouth was twitching and she could swear he’d a look of some kind of satisfaction. _I don’t understand him, is he enjoying contradict me?_

“Come on you two; let’s go out to get a cab!” Bronn called their attention.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The hotel was more beautiful than the photos showed. Sansa and Margaery had thoroughly selected together, since Bronn didn’t want to choose anything. For him, if it had a bed and a bathroom was good enough, and Sandor seemed to be the type of guy who thought the same as his friend. So they searched for the best hotel possible, one that would fit the romantic purpose of their journey. And that one was perfect in every sense! The location was great, right in the _8 arrondissement_ of Paris, near to _Champs-Elysées,_ to the _Arc de Triomphe_ , and to the _Tour Eiffel_ – they only needed to cross de Seine to visit the famous tower, but they still could see the imposing monument from where they were. The decoration was a piece of art: the front of the hotel had lovely flowers that guided through the main entrance; the hall was big and clear; the white walls had beautiful paintings hanged in it; huge windows were ornamented with heavy and patterned curtains; flowers were everywhere; and luxurious chandeliers decorated the ceiling. Everything was better them they expected!

The hotel clerk had come to catch their baggage and they went to the reception desk. Sansa took the lead speaking to the attendant, since she knew a little bit of French.

“Bonjour, Monsieur Chottard. Je m’apelle Sansa Stark et j’ai trois réserve ici! Vous pouvez aider moi? Pardon pour mon français, c’est n’est pas trés bon!” _Good afternoon, Mr. Chottard. My name is Sansa Stark and I have three reservations here! Could you help me? I’m sorry for my French, it’s not very good!_

“Bonjour, mademoiselle Stark. Bienvenue! Ne vous inquiètez pas, parce que votre français c’est incroyable!” _Good afternoon, miss Stark. Welcome! Don’t you worry, because your french is incredible!_ the man said to her with a bright smiled. “Vous préférez que je parle en anglais?” _Do you prefer that I speak in english?_

“Oui, si vous plaît!” _Yes, please!_ She said, smiling back.

Sansa was so focused on her conversation that she didn’t notice the look in Sandor’s eyes as soon as she began to speak in french. He was clearly shocked and fascinated at the same time. Bronn seemed surprised too, but not in the same way as his friend. Sandor’s intense gaze was fixed on the red haired in front of him as Margaery whispered to the two men. “She was always the intelligent one!”

“Miss Stark, you reserved two rooms and one suite, right?” the attendant said with a heavy accent.

“Yes , sir! One for me, one for Mr. Clegane, and the suite is for the couple – Ms. Tyrell and Mrs. Blackwater!”

“ _Oui_ , I see it. You can sign here, and please give me a credit card number for security?” she did what he asked and he came with three magnetic keys. “Here are your keys, miss Stark. The two rooms are one the seventh floor and the suite is on the last floor! Thank you for choosing us, and I hope you enjoy your stay!” he smiled brightly to the group.

“Thank you very much, monsieur Chottard!” she said, taking the keys and handing one to Margaery and another to Sandor. He’d already recovered his usual serious face, so she didn’t notice how impressed he was. Sansa saw the number in Sandor’s keys and it seemed their rooms were next to each other.

They went together to elevator, while Bronn said. “Wow San, that was really awesome! I didn’t understand a word of what you were saying!”

She laughed. “I don’t know very much, though!”

“Don’t be modest, dear! I already told them you were always the intelligent one!” Margaery said.

“Oh, this is our floor!” she said, when the modern elevator pointed the number seven.

“Buy guys! See you later! Don't forget our dinner!” Margaery said.

They said their goodbyes while the elevator’s door closed, leaving Sansa and Sandor alone. They walked a few steps in silence, until he broke the silence.

“So, the little bird knows how to chirp in other languages! A bilingual bird!” he said, but not in a mocking way.

“Yes!” she said simply.

“Where did you learn?”

“Well, I believe you already learned more about me than I would like to admit, everything in less than twenty four hours. So I would please like to use my right to remain in silence, and I won’t answer to your question. Otherwise, you’ll end up with all my mystery!” she answered with a strange confidence.

His face turned very serious, and for a second Sansa thought he was going to blow in anger. But then, unexpectedly, he gave her a smile. “You’re bloody right, little bird!”

“Am I?” she said suspiciously, as they reached her room.

She stopped and he stood in all his height in front of her. “Yes, you’re.”

She smiled mostly to herself. _Yeah, that’s right! I’m right, Mr. I’m-too-rough-to-believe-in-love!_

“Hey!” he snapped her back to reality.

“What?”

“I just want to say that I don’t fucking care for what you said during the turbulence. You can stop running away from me!”

“Really?” she felt a wave of relief.

“Do I look like I’m kidding?”

“Why so rude, Sandor Clegane?” she said, but she’d a smile on her face.

He just laughed and began to walk away.

“Thanks!” she said.

“Quit your chirping!” he answered, reaching his door. He had his back to her, so she didn’t saw the genuine smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh godsss! First of all, I'm so sorry for taking this long to update! I'll do my best to avoid this in the future! :(  
> I got my schedule so full with my work, and two big projects to my classes... ahhh, I'm tired just thinking back hahaha  
> But well, this chapter is a lot about Sansa's and Margaery's relationship! Still, we can see just how hot Sansa looks speaking french, right?  
> Tell me what you think :))


	5. I'll Prove You Wrong

“What a strange guy…”

Sansa said to herself after she had closed the door behind her. In last than one day he’d been rude, raw, mean… yet he’d been kind of friendly even though they had the worst first meeting in the world’s history, he’d been kind of gentle helping her with her baggage, and she convinced herself that he was trying to be nice to her just a few minutes ago saying he didn’t care about her intimacies. Maybe it was his way of telling her he wasn’t going to touch in the subject again, maybe he was going to pretend he didn’t heard her secrets, or maybe it wasn’t none of these things and he just didn’t care. Anyways, she chose to believe it was a good gesture of him because she now felt relieved. She could stop trying to avoid him, as he said… which she knew it would be impossible since they were stuck up together with Margaery and Bronn.

Her head shook slightly, as she pushed her thoughts away. She took on the sight of her beautiful room. It was large, clear and very sophisticated. The furniture was all white, designed in a classical way. A king size bed was set on the middle of one wall with two bedside tables, and each one held a delicate lamp. On the opposite wall was a modern led TV. There was also a small round table with a vase of roses on it, and two chairs nearby. Two big windows were framed with heavy open curtains, illuminating the room with the outside light. And, finally, there was the thing the caught Sansa’s attention: two doors that led to a small balcony. She strode over the doors, opened it and was surprised with what she saw.

The city was displayed to her just like a painting. Small and historical buildings, people walking on the street, one part of the Eiffel Tower appeared in the background… everything bathed in golden by the sunlight. She felt the breeze kissing her cheek, the sun heat burning her skin. She felt like flying, she felt like singing. But after a few minutes standing there, she also felt her eyelids heavy with jet leg and a terrible need to lie down.

Going back inside her room, Sansa grabbed her phone remembering to text Arya.

 **_~ Sansa:_ ** _Hey, just arrived at the hotel! Everything is so beautiful here, the hotel is the most fabulous thing! I’ll send you pics later. Tell Lady I’m missing her! And also, I really wanted to say that I love you!_

It was six hours earlier back in New York, so her sister was probably still waking up. Knowing better than waiting for an answer, she jumped on her large and comfy bed. She looked to her left, and saw her bags where the hotel clerk had gently put it. _I should take a bath…_ she thought, but didn’t have the strength to stand up. She took deep breaths, her eyes drifted shut, until she fell into a dreamless sleep.

When she woke up again she thought it was still early, but was surprised to find out that hours had passed. Sansa hurried to take a bath and get ready, so she wouldn’t be late for dinner. She was everything but the kind of person that likes to make people wait.

She dressed with a beautiful white pencil dress that had an off-shoulder neckline, knee length, and clung to her body. A black thin belt went around her waist, marking her curves. It was one of Sansa’s favorites, making her feel chic and very womanly at the same time. She putted a pair of white plumps, some makeup, painted her lips with a wine colored lipstick and finished her looks brushing her hair to one side and letting the waves fell loose.

As soon as she had finished, she texted her friend:

 

_~ **Sansa:** I’m ready! Where are you guys?_

_~ **Margaery:** I’m finishing, meet us at the main hall in 10._

**_~ Sansa:_ ** _Ok :)_

 

She then saw Arya’s messages:

 

 **_~ Arya:_ ** _WTF? Did someone steal your phone? Or you’re just falling in love with everything now you’re in this freaking place? Please, return my stupid sister back!_

 **_~ Arya:_ ** _Lady’s not missing you at all. We walked with Nymeria today, she’s eating well, having the best time of her life…_

 **_~ Arya:_ ** _Did you do something stupid already?_

 **_~ Arya:_ ** _Where are those pics?_

 **_~ Sansa:_ ** _You honestly can’t show me some love? I almost died today! If you can’t do this, at least don’t say these things about Lady, I can feel she miss me!!! And no, nothing stupid happened! I just finished getting ready for dinner, let me show you my room!_

 **_~ Arya:_ ** _I bet you’re lying, something happened!!!! What do you mean you almost died?_

 **_~ Sansa:_ ** _No, nothing happened! I’ve only been through the worst turbulence of my life!_

 **_~ Arya:_ ** _Spit it out!!_

 **_~ Sansa:_ ** _Look at my room! **(send pictures)**_

 **_~ Arya:_ ** _You’re ridiculously trying to change subject!!!!!!_

 **_~ Sansa:_ ** _You were the one asking for pics!_

 **_~ Arya:_ ** _Yeah, yeah, it’s beautiful! Now tell me!!!!!!!_

 **_~ Sansa:_ ** _I already regret saying that I love you!!!_

 **_~ Arya:_ ** _I would rather you tell me what you did!_

 **_~ Sansa:_ ** _You’re the worst!_

 **_~ Arya:_ ** _So something really happened, you’re not denying it!_

 **_~ Sansa:_ ** _Something, but I’m not telling you now because I’m leaving for dinner!_

 **_~ Arya:_ ** _Noooooooo! Say it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 **_~ Sansa:_ ** _When I come back I’ll text you!_

 **_~ Arya:_ ** _That’s why you don’t have the right to ask me to show you some love!!!_

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

He only wore a gods damned button shirt because Bronn insisted that he had to look nice. So he matched a black one with a pair of jeans, combed his hair and went like that. This was as much as nice as he could get, he thought. _Only if I born again I could look better than this…_ Sandor laughed bitterly.

He was at the overly fancy main hall of the overly fancy hotel waiting to go to a probably overly fancy restaurant. It was not the kind of thing he was used to or liked. He was a simple man, with simple needs. Having all those expensive things in display for him made him angry because this was the kind of place surrounded by shallow people, _fucking liars_ that only cared for appearances. And his mood only got worse when he realized half of the people in there were avoiding to look at his direction, and the other half didn’t even hide the despise in their faces. Sandor snarled at a man who dared to stare at him with disdain and felt some satisfaction seeing the fear spreading through the man’s face.

A couple of minutes passed and none of his travel companies showed up, making him angry again. Bronn would get a broken nose for his wedding if he didn’t appear in five minutes. It was already a great thing that he got a break from his work, crossed the ocean, and went to buggering France just so his friend could get married. And he didn’t even believe that Bronn was doing the right thing. Getting marriage was already stupid enough; doing that hidden from the bride’s family was another level of stupidity. But Sandor was one loyal man, and here he was. Which wouldn’t prevent the punch he was desiring to throw in his friend’s face.

His thoughts faded away when his eyes followed a redheaded beauty coming out of the elevator. He almost didn’t recognize her, the little bird. How could she look even more beautiful than hours earlier he didn’t know. She was a vision in a white tight dress that showed every curve of her body, and left her shoulders naked for the men’s imagination. Still it was someway modest and elegant, making her look even sexier just because of that. If Sandor was less distracted, he would notice that every other guy in the room took their time to admire the pretty bird. But he was too focused on her red curls falling over her right shoulder to catch how much of a presence she was. And being honest, she was damn showing him how much of a presence she was. He almost couldn’t blink, observing each movement of her body. She seemed to be searching something, or someone, before her baby blue eyes found his. She smiled, and he swallowed hard. He was sure his face was expressive as a rock, but inside he felt his blood boiling up as soon as the little bird began to professionally walk on her high hills in his direction. Once she reached him, there was no doubt that every other person in the room wondered what the hell a woman like her was doing with a man like him. In other hand, Sandor’s mind went blank when he heard her voice.

“Hello, Sandor!”

The girl looked him in the face while speaking. He simply nodded in her direction. Sandor wasn’t a man of many words, and apparently Sansa was able to steal the few that he had.

“Are you waiting here for long?” she chirped, sounding worried.

“Kind of.”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know! I was ready but Margaery told me to wait more ten minute!” She looked away from his face, gazing to her own feet. “If I knew, I would have come earlier!”

The averting of her eyes was enough to make him remember who he was. _How he was._ He had said that he didn’t care for her revealed secrets because he couldn’t stand her failures attempts to run from him. And here she was again, avoiding his ugliness, making his rage come back with full strength.

“Don’t lie to me, girl!” he growled out.

“I’m not lying!” she was clearly surprised with his accusations.

“Then look at me!”

She snapped her head up, looking at him straight in the face. He searched for a lie in her eyes, but couldn’t find anything. He could feel she was honest, and he could feel she wasn’t showing the fear he was expecting. Sandor didn’t understand how that was possible.

“I’m so sorry; I wasn’t saying this to show you some false courtesy or something. It really bothers me when I keep someone waiting, it’s how I am!”

He was silent for a moment until he finally spoke. “I believe you, little bird. I can sniff a lie from miles away!”

She laughed lightly at him, thinking he was joking. When she realized he wasn’t laughing or even smiling, she slowly stopped.

“You’re a very suspicious man, Sandor!”

“Life taught me that way.”

“So you should say to life that she’s wrong!”

“You’re just a naïve little bird, aren’t you?”

“I wouldn’t say that, I only think I took life’s lessons in another direction.”

“What kind of lessons could life teach you?” Sandor couldn’t imagine her having a hard time through life. Not with that face, that body, and mostly the money he knew she had from birth – Bronn didn’t hide that the _Stark_ in her name was the same as in _Ned Stark_ , the rich and powerful owner of Winterfell Enterprises.

 “You would be surprised with the things I’ve been through!” although she didn’t show through her face, he was able catch a hint of pain in her voice.

“Whatever it was, you still managed to become this little bird.”

“Well, I remember you challenging me to show that our friends love each other and that this is a real feeling. So if you don’t want to become a _silly little bird_ like me, you should drop that as soon as possible!”

He chuckled at her chirping. “Girl, there’s no way a hound could become a bird!”

She opened her mouth to answer him, but was cut by a long whistle in their direction.

“Look at you two, all dressed up!” Bronn said approaching them.

“Girl, you look se-xy!” Margaery took the little bird’s hand, gently pushing her to take a full spin. Sandor took his chance to glance at her ass, barely hearing the chuckle Bronn gave him. As the girls engaged in an endless conversation about their dresses, his _jerk of a friend_ decided he was in place to play with Sandor’s mood.

“Man, you should’ve seen the look on your face! The Hound drooling at the wolf!”

 _He’s asking to lose his teeth!_ Sandor thought, scowling.

“Oh this is just great… ” Bronn laughed.

“Shut your fucking mouth!”

“You know, you’ll have plenty of time to get acquainted with her when we’re not around!” Honestly, the idea wasn’t that bad. For him, but probably not for _her_.

“Too bad for the girl!”

“C’mon, give yourself some credit. I get inspired by all your chirming! ”

Sandor rolled his eyes. “I’ll show you my charm if you don’t shut your shitty mouth!”

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

They were in one of those restaurants that have too many forks, knives, spoons and plates for only one person. Sandor would never understand those fucking etiquette rules.  Last time he checked humans had only two hands and one mouth, they weren’t fucking octopus to use that much of silverware to eat. The menu was another mystery he couldn’t decipher. It had taken a few moments of the little bird using her knowledge of French (and some of her wicked spell) to make the waiter help translating and suggesting some plates. To drink, they took a bottle of one of the finest red wine. The waiter was pouring some to one of his glass when Margaery spoke.

“How’s everything so far? Are you enjoying the trip?”

“I’m loving everything, but honestly the bad was my favorite part! I was so tired that I slept all through the afternoon!” the little bird, who was sitting right in front of him, giggled sweetly to her friend.

_Damn, girl, stop talking about the things you do on a bed…_

“And you, Sandor?” the brunette inquired him. His best’s friend future wife was a pretty little thing, but no competition to the woman sitting opposite to him.

“It’s been fine. I went to the hotel’s gym.”

“Oh, by the way, how’s the construction going?”

“Good. We had to stop while I’m here, but I’m planning to finish by the end of the next month.”

“Are you a constructor?” the curious little bird asked him.

“No, I’m building my own gym.”

“Nice! You’ll be like a trainer?”

“Like that.” he wasn’t in the mood to explain in details.

“Sandor is one of the best fighters I know.” Bronn added to the conversation. “Not better than me, though!”

“Don’t make me kick your ass to prove you wrong!” he threatened his friend, who was taking the day to be more arsehole than the usual.

“My sister Arya would really like you, Sandor! She’s super into this fight stuff. One time, she tried to teach me some Kra... Krrr… Kraga Mavi!”

“Krav Maga!” he chuckled, correcting the little bird. That was a fight originated from Israel, mainly focused on self defense techniques that can be used in daily situations to protect of all kinds of threats. He was a black belt in Krav Maga; just one of the types of fights he mastered. His mind briefly wondered if the fact she tried to learn self defense had something to do with her previous statement about _the things she had been through_.

“Exactly! She tried to teach me some moves, but I couldn’t get anything. By the end of the day we were fighting with each other!” she laughed at herself, probably going through her memories. “Well, more like arguing, because I don’t have the ability to fight her! It’s really not my thing…” he had to admit he couldn’t see the girl doing any moves of the Israeli fight – or any other fight.

“What’s your thing, then?” He would bet it was something like singing. _A singing little bird_ , he played in his mind. Or maybe something related to fashion, like Margaery.

“I’m a cartoonist! I’m also currently working on my second novel” the proud smile she gave was an indication that she was quite happy with her professional life. It wasn’t exactly what he imagined, but it fitted her just right. “Did you ever saw the ‘ _What a Lady Tells’_ cartoon?”

He shook his head. A pout formed on the girls lips, drowning his attention to there. Her lipstick was the same color of the wine he was drinking. That was enough to put his imagination to work. _Fuck!_

“You should see it, man! I’m her fan!” his friend’s voice snapped him back to reality.

“Do you know when you’ll be publishing the next book?” Margaery asked Sansa.

“I have no idea; I’m feeling kind of stuck in the story. I think I need just the right inspiration, you know?

“I hope you get all the inspiration you need from us!”

The waiter came back with their orders, and Sandor filled himself with the best chicken he had in life. _I could eat every fucking chicken of this place._ He was just thinking about how good the food was, when Sansa spoke.

“Hmm, this food is really good! Did any of you ever have a _ménage à trois_?”

Sandor immediately choked in his own food, not believing in what he just heard. She’d asked the weirdest of questions with the same simplicity that someone asks with you ever ate a chocolate ice cream.

“What did you just said?” Margaery asked with her brown eyes open wide.

“I asked you if you ever had a _ménage à trois_?” she repeated with the same simplicity. _What the fuck is she thinking?_

“Why would you ask that?” Bronn was surprised, but couldn’t stop his laugh.

“I don’t know! Isn’t it some kind of food? Arya said you would know what it is!” she pointed to Bronn.

 _Isn’t that the name of her sister? Seven hells…_ He quickly understood what had happened, and the laughter was unstoppable. The other two were laughing as hard as he, leaving the little bird clueless. As she got more confused, tears of laugh begin to come to his eyes. He wasn’t the humorous guy, but that was _The_ _best fucking prank I ever seen!_

“What? What’s happening? Stop laughing!”

“Oh, Gods…” Margaery sighed, recovering her breath. “You really have no clue of what you just said?”

“Apparently, no!” the little bird didn’t hide her annoyance.

“You asked us if we ever had a threesome!” Bronn said breathless.

“WHAT?” she was incredulous.

“Yes, dear…”

Her face turned the color of her own hair, and she said angrily. “I’m truly killing Arya when we come back! I’m killing her, and nothing will stop me!”

As she sank in her chair, Sandor couldn’t help but ask. “How do you speak French and did not know the fuck you were talking about?”

“I said it, I don’t know that much! Why would I know sex things in another language?”

“You’re the only one who didn’t know that!” he laughed again.

“Dear, this is like common knowledge!” Margaery told her, making Sansa cover her face with her hands.

“I can answer your question if you want it!” Bronn told her in an attempt to make her feel less uncomfortable.

She laughed a little at him, making a face. “Oh no, thank you very much!”

“Well, now I want to hear his answer!” the brunette crossed her arms in her chest, giving her fiancé a really serious face.

“Yeah, Bronn, answer your woman!”

“It never really happened… but I won’t say I never tried!”

“You’re lying!” Margaery squinted her eyes.

“Man, give me some back up here!”

“He’s telling the truth. He tried really damn hard!”

Sansa giggled at their exchange, but suddenly the subject changed as the waiter brought the desert menu. After the dinner was finished, they went out to the street to see the night sky. Margaery and Bronn were walking in front of them hand in hand. The brunette shivered with the night’s chill, and Bronn took off his jacket to put over her shoulders. He heard the little bird sigh. As he turned to see her face, he noticed that a little smile came to her lips.

“You see that?” she pointed to the couple, not taking her eyes off of them. “That’s what I told you, this is love!”

“His not a knight because he gave him his fucking jacket, you know right?”

“Love comes with little gestures, Sandor.”

“I’ll repeat, you’re very naïve little bird.”                             

“Well, I’m really tired of people think I’m stupid and naïve.”

“You don’t really help confusing a threesome with a food!” he laughed again.

“I’ll prove you’re wrong!”

“That makes two things to prove I’m wrong. You think you can manage that?”

“You’ll see it…” she trailed off, looking up to the sky. “Wow, look at the moon!”

He raised his head, but quickly went back to look at her while she admired the full moon glowing. “It’s beautiful!”

“Aye, little bird. It’s beautiful!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took so long to update again :(  
> But let me defend myself. Two days after I posted the last chapter I did a great job twisting my ankle at the gym. The best thing that this was just a few days before my little's sister nameday party and one week before my nameday! I had to immobilize my feet and I was feeling really depressed. But that couldn't be all, rigt? In the week of my nameday I got a terrible tonsillitis :(  
> I was feeling so bad, I didn't have the creativity to write anything. At the end everything was good, I got to celebrate with my friends and family, so I wasn't that bothered with those things.  
> Now I'm better and I couldn't wait to update! :D  
> So you may notice I few grammar or mispelling because I didn't even revise that much. I'll edit and correct what I find!  
> Thank you so much to stick with me!  
> Next chapter won't take that long to come! I swear it! :)


	6. Let’s be Tourists Together

“This is fucking ridiculous!”

“Sandor, this is art!”

“So it’s a fucking ridiculous art!”

“Stop saying that to everything you see!”

“Only saying the truth.”

“You’re offending Monalisa, the most famous painting in the word!”

“I don’t care.”

“If you remember I work with arts, so you’re kind offending me too!”

“Did you paint that?”

“You know I didn’t!”

“Then I can’t see how I’m offending you.”

The night before when they were arriving at the hotel from dinner, Sansa had asked Sandor if he would like to come with her to a tour around the city. Margaery and Bronn were busy that day, since they needed to go to the U.S. Embassy to check if they had all the paperwork right to validate their marriage. There were too much bureaucracy regarding marriages abroad, and apparently that would take a lot of time of them. Sansa was dying to go to the Louvre Museum and other must-see places in Paris, but she really wanted some company so she approached Sandor inviting him to spend the day with her. At that moment, she was sure he would deny it. He grunted, giving her a hard look, but surprisingly agreed with a nod. She couldn’t help the thought that he probably _really_ didn’t have anything better to do. And then they were all morning walking in the Louvre Museum.

It was impossible to see the entire Louvre in only one day, so she chose an itinerary in which she could contemplate all of her favorite works and also try not to kill Sandor with boredom. Sansa took a lot of time trying to explain arts to Sandor in an effort to make things more interesting for him. He was a very… _different_ companion from what she was used. He’d silently heard everything she said, he wouldn’t hide his discontentment with anything and he wouldn’t stop a curse at everything he thought it _'couldn't be called art'_. At first, she'd been very offended, and a little embarrassed, with his behavior. He was mocking one of the things she most loved in life. But after she realized he didn't need to think exactly like her to be a good companion, it began to be pretty fun hanging out with him. _At least, his being honest!_ she thought, with amusement. _Most of men would try to show off their ‘knowledge’ acquired via Wikipedia, and lie saying they love every piece of art in a museum just to please me!_ However, Sandor was different; he wouldn't lie so she could like him. Sansa doubted that he even cared for what she thought about him.

“Why people come all over the word to see this shit? Is just a painting of a really ugly woman.” Sansa blushed as she notice people near began to shoot angry looks at them. It couldn’t be different, since Sandor continued not hiding his displeasure at the most acclaimed work of art in history.

“Mona Lisa isn’t ugly!” she countered in a low voice so to drag less attention than they already had. “It’s a master piece! At that time, she would be considered a beautiful woman. Her enigmatic stare, her smile, the position of her body, the technique Leonardo da Vinci used to paint her… that’s why it’s so fascinating!”

“She doesn’t have fucking eyebrows! How could that be beautiful?”

She laughed at his statement. “She really doesn’t, that’s a mystery! But look, it’s a very antique piece of art so most of people believe she once had eyebrows. However, in one point of its long life, it went through a poor restoration that leaved her with no facial hair. If you look closely, you’ll see she also doesn’t have eyelashes.”

He squinted his eyes, analyzing the famous painting. “Aye, I see! What a weird bitch!”

“Sandor, don’t say that! People are staring!”

“Well, fuck ‘em all. I won’t lie to please anyone, Mona Lisa sucks!”

She blushed furiously, putting one hand over her mouth. If she was honest, she felt like laughing at his blunt statement, but she quickly thought she would only make things worse for both of them. Before he could say any other thing about Da Vinci’s art, she touched his _very muscular_ arm to indicate he should follow her. “C’mon Sandor, let’s see other things.” She began to walk away, having Sandor right by her side. “You shouldn’t say that out loud, people are very sensitive about her! We were almost in a mess!”

“Do you really think someone would dare to mess with me, little bird?” he chuckled.

Sansa looked at his hulk form: his broad shoulders, hard biceps, and big hands… there was also his scarred face, which she suspected was what frightened people the most. She wouldn’t lie, it wasn’t a pleasant view, and she couldn't imagine that somebody could be crazy enough to mess with him. But once you passed this, there were other things about this crude giant. "Yeah, you're right! But you don’t need to be so harsh about Mona Lisa!"

"That was a fucking disappointment to me! The statue of the naked woman with no arms was better than that eyebrow less bitch"

"You mean Venus de Milo?"

"Aye, what I said."

"I really like Venus De Milo, but I think I still like Mona Lisa better. To be honest, is hard to compare because one is a statue and the other is a painting."

"Seven hells, you can't be serious."

"What? I'm serious!"

"You need fucking glasses!"

"You're forgetting _again_ that I work with arts. So you're kind offending me _again_."

“What do you want to see next, little bird?”

“I guess I saw all my favorites and there's a lot to see in town yet... are you hungry? We could go eat something." she said looking at her watch, noticing that it was already past lunch time.

 “Aye, fucking starving.”

“Then we could walk the Champs-Elysées up to the Arc de Triomphe.”

“Ok, tour guide.” He said as they walked out of the Louvre in the direction of the Rue du Rivoli, a street close to the museum and known for its famous stores and nice restaurants. It was a place very frequented by tourists, since it was great to go shopping, near of the famous museum, but also close to the beautiful Touleries Garden.

“Did you like something there?” she asked him while they made their way into the sunny streets of Paris. It was a nice, warm day, and she was glad she had chosen a light green sundress to spend the day out.

“Aye.” by now, Sansa had already realized he wasn’t a man to waste much words than he thought necessary.

“What was your favorite piece?” she pressed him to talk.

“The glass pyramids.” He revealed to her, not as excited as she would like him to be.

“Oh, it’s really incredible! I wish I could see it at night, it must be even prettier glowing against the dark sky.” She said with a contemplating tone.

“We can come back later.” She stopped abruptly at his words. _Did he just say we? Or my mind is playing tricks?_ “The love fugitives will want to see that too.”

 _Oh, right…_ for a second she’d thought he meant _‘we’_ as in she and him only, and for some unknown reason that had taken her breath away. Maybe because that would be a hint he was enjoying the tour with her, fulfilling her constant need to please the others. Maybe… Although, he rapidly made it clear he was thinking in _‘we’_ as in the four of them together.

“Yes! They’re losing a lot of time with documents …”

“For fucks sake, why couldn’t they run away to Vegas?”

“Because we’re talking about Margaery Tyrell. If she won’t be able to throw the wedding party of the year, she’ll create the most amazing wedding story of the decade!” Sansa laughed, thinking about all the spotlight her friend would get once she tells everyone she ran with her fiancé to France and got married at the French Riviera.

“All this trouble just to get tied up” he grunted.

“It’s not really a trouble if you want as much as they want.” She shrugged, feeling that he would never understand it.

“I’m sure Bronn wouldn’t give a fuck if they did this craziness in a little chapel with a cheap imitation of Elvis Presley.”

“I have no doubt that he wouldn’t” she giggled, playing with the image of Margie entering one of those Vega’s chapels to get married. _It would be easier to see dinosaurs born again than to see her doing that._ Snapping back into reality, she kept their discussion. “But doesn’t the fact that he’s doing all of this for her shows how much he love her?”

“Shows to me how much he’s a fool!” _What a giant bullheaded! Why am I insisting?_

“A fool in love, in fact!” she laughed hard as he growled in disagreement. When he didn’t answered she let herself feel like a winner in their arguments. They walked a feel minutes in silent, until she saw a little board.

“Oh, look! _Rue du Rivoli_!” she pointed to the little board, giving a sweet smile. “Did you know this street was named after the Battle of Rivoli, one of the first victories of Napoleon Bonaparte?”

“How do you know all of this?”

“I like reading those general curiosities, and I did some research before about the places to visit here.”

“And the French, how did you learn? Or you’re still trying to keep your mystery?” he laughed at her, playing with what she’d said to him the day before. She laughed too, amused with her own silliness.

“My parents thought I should study other languages. I wasn’t happier in the beginning, but I went with it when I knew they planned to put me in French classes. It was far better than what they had planned to my older brothers, so I thought better not to complain. It’s been years, and the two are still trying to be fluent in Chinese.” She laughed hard, shaking her head to what was already a family joke.

“Chinese? What the fuck?”

“Yeah, pretty crazy. But since they’re working in our father’s company and will succeed him eventually, its kind important to learn how to speak it.”

“But why fucking French for you?”

“They wanted me to be a diplomat. Who knows, someday become a great ambassadress…” the thought of the past and the consequences of her parent’s choice for her brought a strange feeling to her chest. “It was never what I wanted, but I was too young when they began to plan all my life. I didn’t know how to deny anything to them, too afraid to bring disappointment to our family. A lot happened before I spoke up my mind, and after… after everything that this putted me into…” she was thinking, choosing the words to try to express herself.

“You don’t need to say if you don’t want, little bird.” He said, obviously noticing she was struggling with herself.

 “No, it’s ok. Well, after everything went wrong… I told them that I wanted to study arts. They didn’t like, but they supported me. Now that I’m quite known and respected, they’re happier with my decision.”

“By all your chirping in that museum, you seem to be happy too.” He pointed, and it didn’t sound mean or mocking to her.

“I am!” she gave him a bright smile. “I love what I do!”

Passing in front of a nice little restaurant, they agreed that there would be a nice place to eat. As soon as they ordered, Sansa took her phone to send Margaery an update of where they were. There was also a message from Arya with a photo of Lady, saying that even her dog was laughing of her not knowing what was _ménage à trois. Gods, why did I have to tell her?_ She snorted, angry with herself.

“What is it, little bird? Tired of spending your time with an old dog?” his voice snapped her back to reality, and she immediately knew it wasn’t a good idea to make an irritated sound around him.

“No, it’s not that. And you’re not these things! Yes, you’re tough and curses way more than necessary, but you came to be a very enjoyable companion!” she said to him, hoping he would believe her. She already knew he wasn’t used with people being good to him, so he was always very suspicious about her nice words. So she concluded. “It’s my sister!”

“The one of the prank?” he asked with a little smirk in his face.

“The one and only! She’s taking care of Lady, and she sent me this picture of her saying even she’s laughing of me” Sansa rolled her eyes.

“The fuck’s a Lady?”

“It’s my dog! Look!” she hold up her phone with the picture on screen.

“You have a Siberian Husky named Lady?” he laughed in clear disbelief. “Who the fuck names their dog ‘Lady?”

“I do…” she said in a shy small voice.

“I actually can see this coming from you!” he laughed again.

“Well, at least she’s famous!” she shrugged, trying to seem mature about it but sounding very childish with her argument.

“What do you mean?”

“Haven’t you seen my cartoon yet?”  She’s my inspiration!”

“Oh, damn right. That explains the name… ‘ _What a Lady Tells’_ …” he said as he had just figured it out something that didn’t make any sense. Sansa was undeniably impressed with the fact that he’d remembered the name.

“Yes!” she said amused. “Do you like dogs?”

“Do you think I would let people call me The Hound if I didn’t like?”

“I don’t… I don’t know…”

“I have a Dobberman.”

“Really? What’s his name?” she was excited to know something about him. Until now, he didn’t share much about his life.

“Stranger.”

“ _What?_ Who names a dog after _Stranger_?” she said in shock.

“You’ve got a problem with it?”

“No, no. It makes sense coming from you!” she laughed back at him.

The waitress came with their orders and they spent the rest of their lunch talking about dogs, the first thing they had in common. In one point of the conversation Sandor said something about a dog that will die for you, but never lie for you… She spent five minutes battling with her mind to try to find out what he meant with that, until she finally gave up. When they finished, she asked him if he would like some dessert.

“I’m not a dessert man!” he said simply, denying her offer.

“Everybody’s a dessert man!” she countered as he’d said the worst heresy in the world, not carrying that her sentence didn’t make much sense.

“No, not me!” he shook his head. _What’s wrong with him?_

“Impossible! You’ve surely been eating the wrong kind of dessert. Now I’ll have to take you to a _pâtisserie_!”

He only snorted, leaving her wondering if that meant a _yes_ or a _no._ _Probably no…_ she thought, worried if she was pushing too much into a friendship with him. As far a she knew, he was only hanging out with her because the only other people he knew in town were busy that day and he most definitely didn’t have anything better to do. She wouldn’t complain, though. If wasn’t for him, she would be walking around Paris all by herself, which honestly was a very depressing thought.

She was enjoying her lemon mousse dessert very much. It was incredibly good and she couldn’t imagine how someone could deny this piece of heaven in the format of a sweet.

“Hmmm.” She hummed, tasting the best lemon mousse of her life. “Hmmm!” she couldn’t stop the sounds.

If Sansa was less focused on eating, she would have notice that Sandor was staring intently at her with a blank expression. “Are you sure you don’t want some?” she offered him; not knowing her mouth had a slight piece of mousse in the corner.

His eyes went wide for just a second, and then he had something strange in his face… “You have something in your…” he didn’t finish, pointing to the right corner of his own mouth. She reached her hand to her face and felt the little mess there. Giggling, she put her tongue out, licking her mouth so not to waste any single piece of her dessert. That only made his eyes wide for a second time, but she was too distracted to see it.

“I’m sorry!” she said, after she cleaned herself. “I get too excited with lemons!” she laughed.

“Can see…”

After they were full and satisfied, she leaded Sandor to the Touleries Garden in the direction of the Champs-Elysées. Sansa was taking pictures and telling the curiosities about everything. They talked along the long way… well, she talked for both of them and he would hear everything. When they arrived at the Champs-Elysées she received a message from Margaery.

 

**_~ Margie: We had a problem with the documents, it took us all day to fix it and we still have to see other things apparently. I’m super tired. Can we go out tomorrow night?_ **

**_~ Sansa: Sure!_ **

**_~ Margie: I want to know everything about your day with Sandor ;)_ **

**_~Sansa: It’s been fun. I’ll tell you tomorrow!_ **

****

“You keep texting and walking, you’ll end up running into someone” he scolded her, bringing her out of her phone.

She laughed. “Sorry, it’s Margaery. We were supposed to go out tonight, but they had something with the paperwork and now she’s super tired.” Sansa pouted at that; she was super excited to their night out.

“Where would you go?”

“The Eiffel Tower, I was looking forward to it!” she pouted again.

He remained in silent for a few minutes, before he finally said. “I can go with you…” when she didn’t respond, too shocked to say something, he added. “I mean, if you want to…”

“No, no!” she hurriedly said, feeling he was getting uncomfortable. “No, I mean _yes_! Yes I want to!”

“Good.” He said so simply that she could swear he didn’t care a bit. But he just asked her if _she_ wanted him to go with her. So that meant he liked her companion, right? _Right?_ Otherwise, he would be running away from her and locking himself on his room for the rest of the trip.

“Great!” She smiled at him. “It’s a da… d…” _Oh my Gods, what am I saying?_

He looked at her frowning. “Day! The day that I wanted to go there… I mean, today, was that day, you know?” _I sound like a crazy person!!!!_

He laughed hard at her. “Right, so we’ll see the fucking tower today!”

She smiled nervously. _Thank the Gods he didn’t notice! What’s happening to me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody :)
> 
> So this chapter is mostly they knowing each other better! I want to slowly build up their relationship! I actually planned this little tour for them hahaha Apparently is a really nice itinerary that you can do walking (as they did), buy it takes you all day!
> 
> Also, this is building up the next chapters. Margaery and Bronn having problems with the paperwork... keep your minds in this! Don't forget!!! hahaha


	7. Midnight in Paris

_Well, let’s see what we have untill now…_ Sansa thought to herself when she was making her way to Eiffel Tour with Sandor. They were having a (kind of) comfortable silence walk towards the monument and her mind couldn’t stop working and listing all the recent events:

_First, you ran into Sandor and he got all offended with your staring. Kinda understand him now, but it was totally unintentionally._

_Then you managed to tell him one of your biggest secrets. You don’t want to remember this! You want to keep believing he don’t care like he said, but you’re sure this is registered somewhere in the back of his mind._

_Like this wasn’t enough, you had to fall in Arya’s prank and embarrass yourself in the dinner with everyone._

_Okay, you can add to everything the fact that you practically dragged him around town with you and you’re doing the same just now_ and _you almost called_ this _a date._

_Sansa Stark… If you aren’t going mad at least you’re doing a pretty good job looking like you are._

She had to suppress a sigh. Honestly, she couldn’t say this was the worst situation she’d been to… but it was definitely far from the best. Very _very_ far. But there she was and there was nothing she could do to change the past or change the person she was with. It was what it was and she was decided to enjoy herself as much as she could.

The problem, though, was still there. Sandor Clegane, the Mr. I’m-too-rough-to-believe-in-love, the giant brute who snarled and cursed all the time, and talked bad things about Monalisa, and occupied all the armrest on the flight with his annoying big arm and big hand…

And also the guy who liked to make fun of her way, who gave her a very sarcastic nickname (though she couldn’t say she hated it), who constantly kept contradicting her. He was just so different, the complete opposite from what she was. Sansa had a lot of time when she came back to the hotel to change for their night out, and she actually came to the conclusion that they would probably never in a million years spend a whole they together under different circumstances.

But she also came to the conclusion that at least he wasn’t a bad company. She could say she had a good day, definitely a certain amount of laugh (especially in the Louvre) and some pleasant conversation. She was sure it would be very depressing if she went by the day alone and at the end she would end up eating a bunch of ice cream and searching for _Friends_ in the hotel’s channels, probably fighting back a few tears in the way.

So no, she wasn’t going to be ungrateful. Not when she only had Sandor’s company, not when he was most definitely trying to put up with her. So she was smiling all the way to the tower, enjoying herself how she could and hoping she had already done all the amount of embarrassment  for the whole trip.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

“Wow, this is _the_ view! I always few so small when I’m so high in the sky and watch the city from above” Sansa said when they arrived at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

“Hmm…” he answered, lost in thoughts.

It was very crazy in his mind. Not the view, the view was pretty amazing. All the city lights shining in the dark sky… _What the fuck, man? What’s going on with you?_

He kept all day like that, questioning himself what in the seven hells was wrong with him. Did he just break his fucking brain? Is this jet lag? Did he die on that plane and now he was living in a parallel reality just like that TV show… what was the name… Lost? Only he wasn’t in an islands, he was in fucking France with this redheaded young girl who kept making him have thoughts like _“That’s a bloody good art work”_ or _“I could eat this French foods just as much as eat chicken, it’s damn good”_

First of all, he wasn’t a museum type of man. Second, there was nothing better than chicken. So he could only assume that Sansa had some kind of super power and was secretly controlling his mind… just like Jean Grey. Seven hells, he even offered to make her more company at the end of the day and was now listen to her laugh and watching her smile as she regarded the city.

 _That’s what happens when you stay away from women that long, you dog._ He scolded himself. Not literally stay away, no. He had his random fucks but that was all they were… random fucks. He was never too long in the company of a woman, especially not out of a bedroom or a training area. First, because he didn’t have a great amount of women throwing themselves on his feet; Second, because he really wasn’t a date kind of man.

Not that he believed he was having a date, he wasn’t any fool. Yes, he heard she almost saying it… he wasn’t going to lie. She formed the word “date” and quickly changed for the worst excuse ever but he chose to pretend it never happened. She got too weird when she felt embarrassed and he could tell that by only knowing her for a short time.

He looked around while she kept taking pictures from her camera. It was his instinct that always led him to check the surroundings.

Everything was fine; nothing to worry about that his mind could register. There was, of course, a handful amount of men checking the little bird out – including one right next to her that was no doubt taking mind pictures of her ass to use it later. _Fucking pervs!_

It was fucking disgusting, all those drooling man. She was a vision, an incredibly beautiful woman for sure; he had no way to lie. He obviously had checked her out already, the night before at dinner and – if he was being completely honest – today too. But he never looked like she was some kind of meat and he was always very discreet. _Even a dog has his limits!_

“Have you ever been at the Top of The Rock?” he was brought back to the moment by her singing voice.

“No, only heard about it.” He said steadily, looking back at her.

 _Seven hells!_ He thought. She had a beautiful smile on her full lips and her hair was flowing with the night breeze and he was almost certain that the time slowed a little bit when she looked back into his eyes. _What the fuck?_ He repeated to himself, for the hundredth time in the day.

“Well, you should go someday. It’s one of my favorite places in New York. I like there better than the Empire State, but both are pretty amazing.” She looked back down to the city “You can have this feeling there… a peaceful reminder that we shouldn’t worry too much, that we are very small in this big world.”

“I’ll note that.” he said still looking at her.

“I know it can get full of tourists, but is really good.”

He didn’t respond. He had nothing to say and he was too busy fighting his mind and his anger. It wasn’t the first time around her that he felt his anger rising. She was always looking so right in his face after their incident, she was nice and kept giving tips about where to go or what to do (like he would actually do it)… she kept talking about art, and history, and her cartoon, and pointing how their friends loved each other. It was so annoying how she kept her head in the sky! _This is life, not a Woody Allen movie._

But maybe, deep down, the main reason he got angry was the fact that he knew she was only hanging out with him because she didn’t have anyone else. Probably she would rather be alone, but was too polite to not invite him to her plans. He knew he wasn’t a good company, but for some reason he was trying. Maybe because she was trying to put up with him. Maybe because he was having a better day than he expected. He didn’t care too much to think it through, it didn’t matter.

They spent the rest of the tour changing words about the city. Well, she did most of the talking and he did most o the folding arms and nodding.

It was almost midnight when Sansa said. “We should get going, don’t you think?”

He agreed and they both de their way down the tower and back to the street. After they walked for a few minutes he was hoping they would get a cab, but she insisted they should go back walking.

“It’s only about fifteen minutes walking from here, we can do it!”

“No way.”

“Please, I know that I already asked too much of you today but is midnight and is Paris. People say it’s magical around this time!”

He shook his head. _Woody Allen movies…_

“Did you look to your fucking shoes, little bird?”

“What’s wrong with them?” she said looking down to her feet and the pair um white heels she was wearing.

“You can’t walk in these for fifteen minutes, it’s impractical and the walkway wasn’t made for this.” He pointed to the thing.

“Is that the only problem?”

“That and the fact that you’ll be expecting that we go back in time or that a fairy godmother appears and you’ll be disappointed when the only magic you’ll get is my ugly face.”

She huffed. “Why do you always have to make this kind of comment?

“Because you practically asked for with all this magic shit.” He was getting angry again and this time he wasn’t able to hold back too much.

“Fine! Thank you very much for the day and I’m really sorry to bother you with my company and my _magic sheesh_.” She was apparently getting angry too, but even now she was unable to repeat ‘shit’.

“When did I say you are bothering me?” well, she was getting good in making him more angry.

“Right now!” she fisted her hands.

“I didn’t fucking say that!”

“You practically did!”

“Is this the magic you were talking about? You suddenly began to hear what people didn’t say?”

“Grrrr! You’re impossible!” she exclaimed.

It was then, out of nowhere, that the rain begun with full force and that really didn’t help to make the mood better. For them both!

“You see now why we shouldn’t go walking now?”

“Honestly, I’m not going to spoil a perfectly good day just because you decided to be annoying again!”

She turned around and walked away from him in the middle of the street.

“I’m the annoying one?” he shouted back at her, but she ignored him and kept walking in the hotel’s direction. “This can’t be fucking serious…” he muttered to himself when he realized she would make all the way back to the hotel walking alone in the middle of the rain.

He wasted no time following the stubborn little bird around Paris’ streets. He was a few steps away from her and he could see her gesticulating irritated and saying things like “giant brute” and “armrest for himself” and “why you keep being stupid?” He would laugh if he wasn’t angry.

They made a few turns and the hotel wasn’t that far anymore. He was soaked, he was angry, he was crazy to shout at her… but he did none because right after he heard the _CRACK!_ and his instincts acted faster than he could register everything.

He heard her voice go “ _Ohhhh!”_

And next thing he knows he was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm really back! Even I can't believe it!  
> So, this is crazy. I've been 9 months away from here! Last time I updated it was september 2015!  
> Well, this was for sure a challenge and I'm not quitting this work. Probably won't take a 9 months break again and I'm determined to finish this fic!  
> For those who still had hope, here I am.  
> About the break, you can blame life. Those last months were completely insane and my life was turned upside down. Had to move from my old house, broke up with my boyfriend (not something that I regret not! yey!), found a job, learned that I was working in hell, got out of the job, studying for my final year in college, crazy family... But I'm alive and things are getting better, so I can't complain. I promised myself that I would write as soon as I could and here I am :)  
> Be back to this fic was so hard because I was so worried I would end up mixing some stuff from the previous chapters or writting something that didn't make any sense. I came up with this chapter to make the connection with what was written and the direction I want to go for now on, so I hope is good enough.  
> I expect to update it weekly! I'm still not sure if I could do it more than one update per week, so I won't promise that.  
> Oh, also reminding that I still have the language problem... forgive me for any spelling or grammar errors. I'll also try to revise the previous chapters because I know they're full of errors.
> 
> To finish, let's go to the reminders:
> 
> 1\. Sansa and Sandor are the respectively the maid of honor and the best man of Margaery's and Bronn's wedding.  
> 2\. The wedding is taking place in France, because they had to runaway to marry. Margaery's family wasn't happy with her relationship with Bronn so that was the solution she found.  
> 3\. Sansa and Sandor have a bad start and Sansa keeps getting awkward in front of him. They have mixed feelings for each other and that confuses both of them. That's why they're constantly going from trying to get along to completely angry with each other. That's due to the fact that they're very different and have completely different views of the world and, mainly, of the decision their friends made to get married  
> 4\. Sandor definetely is attracted to Sansa and he admits that to himself more than one time. Sansa, in the other hand, keeps that in the back of her mind - though she's constantly poiting things about his physique.  
> 5\. The four of them are staying in Paris only for a couple of days. Then, they're going to a city called Nice that's located in the french cost, right next to Mediterranean Sea. That was obviously Margaery's idea. She wanted to make something different so she decided to go to the french riviera and merry by the beach.  
> 6\. The last chapter and this one we don't see much of Margaery and Bronn because they're figuring out the rest of the documentation they need to marry abroad. Stay tune to this piece of information, it'll be important in the future.  
> 7\. WARNING: I do not own the characters or the main plot. The characters belong to GRRM and the main plot is taken from Meg Cabot's book "Everyboy Boy's Got One" (But is not exactly the same story since I'm changing a bunch of things. Also, a highly recommend this book because is very funny!)
> 
>  
> 
> I think this is all for today! Hope you enjoy it!


	8. Petrichor

_CRACK!_

There was definitely the _crack_. She heard it, but it was so fast that she didn’t have the time to register.

“ _Ohhh!”_ Did she think that or did she actually say it?

She didn’t know for sure, she only felt the pain and the sensation she was falling.

_What’s happening?_

She tried to hold something.

Nothing around.

_Fudge, fudge, fudge…_

She closed her eyes, held her breath and prepared herself to hit the ground.

She never did, however. She wasn’t in the hard, wet and painful floor. Where was she, then?

Sansa opened one eye, then the other. She saw big arms; great masculine hands… scarred face. _WHAT?_

Sandor was holding her, his hair was all wet around his face. She knew she should be grateful, but she was still so angry at him that all she could think was. _What’s he doing here?_

“What are you doing here?”

He grunted, still not letting her go. “You’re welcome!”

“Were you following me?”

“I was going back to the fucking hotel!” _Oh, you don’t get to get all angry! It’s not your right!_

“Let go of me!” _Get away from my magical sheesh and my midnight in Paris, you brute!_ Sansa added in her mind while she squirmed around his arms.

He didn’t say anything, putting her standing and crossing his arms in front of him. It was strange because one foot was high on her heel and the other took more time to reach the cold hard ground.

“Ouch!” _There’s the pain again!_

She looked to her bare right foot. _Why’s hurting like this? Where’s my shoe?_

She looked around searching for her heels while balancing on one foot so she wouldn’t feel the pain. There was nothing more ridiculous in her mind: the image of her searching for her shoe in only one foot in the middle of the rain in the other side of the Atlantics with this doppelganger of Hulk looking at her with crossed arms. How worst could it get? It was unbelievable! People came here to marry and spend their honeymoon and find love… but not her. She only got rain, and terrible timing, and great embarrassment, and a huge brute as company. Was this karma?

 _There!_ Sansa found her heel standing right behind her and everything became clear. It was broken! The hill broke and now she understood the whole “impractical shoes to this walkway” thing that Sandor was talking about. Not that she was planning on admit it to him.

Sansa bent to get her broken shoe, took of her left one and gathered all amount of dignity that she could get in this situation before starting to jump her way back to the hotel. And jump she did, really slowly because of the rain and because it wasn’t the easiest thing in the world.

Sandor scoffed behind her and she made her best to speed up. Obviously he was faster with his two feet on the ground and his big legs.

“Stop! Enough with the fussing around!” He commanded as he made his way to stand right in front of her. She was taken aback by his strong commanding voice, barely feeling as he hooked one arm on the back of her knees and the other at her back. It was so fast that she didn’t have time to fight back. When she came back to her senses she was high in his arms pressed against his chest, her heart hammering like a drum.

The closeness was the worst. His face was right there, looking at her with that expression that she was unable to read. His storm grey eyes were so intense that she almost believed he held power over the storm grey sky and its pouring rain. His hair was glued to his face marking his strong features. His scent was everywhere and it was nothing like the perfumes her previous boyfriends used to wear. It was more masculine, more natural… it was very pleasant. Especially with the hint of petrichor caused by the rain. It was the worst! She wanted to be mad at him, but she simply couldn’t. Not when she was surrounded by him and he was carrying her like she was weightless.

Soon he was walking again and it took her a couple of minutes to be able to speak again. “What are you doing?” Sansa asked, only this time her voice wasn’t annoyed or angry. Instead, she was full of curiosity.

“Not letting you jump your way to the fucking hotel with a broken wing.” He said roughly.

She sighed and whispered. “Thank you…”

They were close to the hotel anyway and she definitely was weightless to him. And, oh, she was tired. The day tour, the night at the tower, this nightmare end… she was definitely tired. That was the only reason she wasn’t fighting back her way away to the giant brute. The only!

Also, it was the only reason her heart didn’t stop beating fast and she was still feeling a little overwhelmed by his closeness. People got like that when they were tired, it was completely normal. At least, that was what she told herself.

They kept silent all the way back to the hotel and once inside he carried her to her room. They clearly left a trail of water all around the lobby and got some strange looks, but he only let go of her when they were inside her room.

He laid her down on the bed and went to check if everything was good with her ankle. It was so strange how they were yelling at each other a few minutes ago and now they were keeping quiet in this silent kind of tension. His hand encircled her right ankle and she almost hummed in delight. The warmth of his contact and the way his hand touched all the way around… she definitely had something with hands that she didn’t know until now.

 He moved her right foot all around, back and forth, side to side. She only hissed a few times.

“It doesn’t seem broken or twisted.” He stated after a while. “I’ll call the reception and ask for some ice and painkillers. You should be better tomorrow, little bird.”

“Thank you.” She said. Was she breathless?

He was making his way towards the door when shouted. “Hey, Sandor!”

He turned to look at her. “I’m sorry about earlier…”

“Aye, fine! But next time try to listen to me, girl.” With that he shut the door and left her there feeling lonely and a bit disappointed.

But why? Why disappointed? Was she expecting something from the biggest brute she ever met?

 _What Sansa? Were you expecting kisses under the rain or a foot massage?_ She asked herself, but quickly shook her head. _YUCK! NO! He’s probably the most annoying person in the world. Oh no, wait! You’ve met Joffrey Baratheon, and Horrible Harry… and Petyr Baelish! Guess Sandor is a bit better than your usual standards. But still, he’s so impossible!_

Sansa grabbed one of the pillows and threw in the direction of the closed door.

_I should really get some rest!_

She jumped her way to her suitcase, changed for new warm clothes and sank back down in her comfortable bed. Sansa cleared her mind, and she could still smell that scent that she felt earlier… the one with the hint of petrichor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to be back :)
> 
> I'm sorry for this being such a small chapter, I'll try to make the next ones bigger!  
> I'm trying to keep my world on the weekly update, so here it is!
> 
> Also... I just love the petrichor smell! Didn't actually know that this world existed before this chapter hahaha but it just captures exactly what I wanted! The nice smell of rain on earth when the weather is still warm! 
> 
> Thank you for reading it!


	9. Hands all Over

Sansa looked to her phone as soon as she saw she had a new message.

* * *

 

**MARGIE**

 

 **6:13 p.m. ~ Margie:** What’s going on?

 **6:14 p.m. ~ Sansa:** What do you mean?

 **6:14 p.m. ~ Margie:** I mean all these side looks since breakfast! You… Sandor… what happened?

 **6:15 p.m. ~ Margie:** Did you kiss?

 **6:15 p.m. ~ Margie:** Did you have sex?

 **6:16 p.m. ~ Sansa:** WHAT? NO! Nononono… far from that. We had like the opposite of sex!

 **6:16 p.m. ~ Margie:** What’s the opposite of sex?

 **6:17 p.m. ~ Sansa:** Play bingo with old ladies while wearing a ketchup dirty pj and a cowboy’s hat (?)

 **6:17 p.m. ~ Margie:** Did you and Sandor actually do this?

 **6:18 p.m. ~ Sansa:** No…

 **6:18 p.m. ~ Margie:** So tell me! What happened??????????????????

 **6:18 p.m. ~ Sansa:** So many question marks!

 **6:19 p.m. ~ Margie:**?????????????????

  **6:19 p.m. ~ Sansa:** This is really intimidating!

 **6:19 p.m. ~ Margie:** ??????????????????????????????

 **6:19 p.m. ~ Sansa:** I already told you!!!!!!

 **6:20 p.m. ~ Sansa:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **6:20 p.m. ~ Margie:** No, you told me you guys went touring around town and your shoe broke coming back from the Eiffel Tower.

 **6:20 p.m. ~ Sansa:** Exactly!

 **6:20 p.m. ~ Margie:** You’re hiding something

 **6:24 p.m. ~ Margie:** OH MY GODS

 **6:24 p.m. ~ Margie:** I just saw you reading my message and ignoring it!

 **6:24 p.m. ~ Margie:** You’re right by my side! You can’t pretend you’re not reading it!

 **6:25 p.m. ~ Sansa:** Can we not discuss this by texting in the backseat of a rented car?

 **6:25 p.m. ~ Sansa:** While Bronn and Sandor are right here?

 **6:25 p.m. ~ Sansa:** Please?

 **6:26 p.m. ~ Margie:** You’re telling me now, details included.

 **6:26 p.m. ~ Sansa:** Why can’t we wait until dinner?

 **6:27 p.m. ~ Margie:** BECAUSE I’M STRESSED! I’m a VERY stressed bride that is afraid of not being able to marry!

 **6:28 p.m. ~ Sansa:** Ok, calm down… no need to break your phone typing like this. I won’t let anything stop you from marrying Bronn! No men or women! Child or animal!

 **6:28 p.m. ~ Sansa:** I promise! <3

 **6:28 p.m. ~ Margie:** I love you, sweetling <3

 **6:29 p.m. ~ Sansa:** Love you too, beautiful bride!

 **6:29 p.m. ~ Margie:** So…

 **6:29 p.m. ~ Sansa:** Is it possible that I’m discovering that I have a thing for hands only now?

 **6:30 p.m. ~ Margie:** How’s that related to my question??????????

 **6:30 p.m. ~ Sansa:** It is!

 **6:30 p.m. ~ Sansa:** I swear!

 **6:31 p.m. ~ Margie:** It’s very normal to discover new interests, especially when you allow yourself new experiences with new people. For example, I only realized I loved being spanked when I met Bronn.

 **6:32 p.m. ~ Sansa:** Not sure how to process this information…

 **6:32 p.m. ~ Margie:** I’m just kidding LOL

 **6:32 p.m. ~ Margie:** But yes, it’s possible that you have some attraction to male hands even though you never felt like that before.

 **6:32 p.m ~ Margie:** Is there a specific hand in your mind?

 **6:33 p.m. ~ Sansa:** Well…

 **6:34 p.m. ~ Sansa:** Sandor and I had an argument in the middle of the rain when we were coming back to the hotel and I walked away from him. At some point my heel broke and he caught me, carrying me in his arms like I was a small child.

 **6:35 p.m. ~ Margie:** Mmmmmm

 **6:35 p.m. ~ Sansa:** And he examined my foot once we were in my room

 **6:35 p.m. ~ Margie:** And?

 **6:36 p.m. ~ Sansa:** And when I went to sleep I dreamed about his hands

 **6:36 p.m. ~ Margie:** How do you know it was his hands?

 **6:36 p.m. ~ Sansa:** I’m sure of it…

 **6:37 p.m. ~ Margie:** You just looked to his hands driving!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **6:38 p.m. ~ Margie:** Oh Gods, you’re blushing!!!!!

 **6:38 p.m. ~ Margie:** Was it a sex dream?

 **6:38 p.m. ~ Sansa:** Not exactly sex, if you think in a biological way

 **6:39 p.m. ~ Margie:** Was the dream possibly leading to sex?

 **6:39 p.m. ~ Sansa:** Possibly…

 **6:39 p.m. ~ Sansa:** WHAT? Stop whistling! They’ll notice!

* * *

**BRONN**

 

 **6:39 p.m. ~ Bronn:** Are you talking by message in the backseat?????????????

 **6:40 p.m. ~ Sansa:** No…

 **6:40 p.m. ~ Bronn:** You little red liar! My future wife just told me yes!

 **6:41 p.m. ~ Sansa:** What happened with friend loyalty?

* * *

**MARGIE**

 

 **6:41 p.m. ~ Margie:** Don’t stop now, I need details

 **6:42 p.m. ~ Sansa:** TURNCLOAK!

 **6:42 p.m. ~ Sansa:** Besides we’re arriving in the hotel, you can wait until dinner

 **6:43 p.m. ~ Margie:** Ok then, but I won’t let this go so easily!

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

  

 

 

Later that night, Sansa and Margaery were having some fun at a nice little restaurant close to the hotel. They were sharing a bottle of wine and talking over the events of the day. It had been a really nice and full day! They woke up very early; Bronn had the idea of renting a car so they could move more freely around town.  Sansa quickly agreed to the idea because she was still feeling a little insecure with her right foot, though the pain had mostly gone away (just as Sandor predicted). She abandoned the idea of using high heels again, at least until the wedding. The look on Margaery’s face during their tour was something that Sansa would never forget! Sansa was just so happy that her friend was able to enjoy herself; she knew that Margaery was upset about the bureaucracy to marry abroad. They left New York thinking that all the paperwork for the marriage was ready and they would only need to solve a few things in the embassy. However, it wasn’t that simple: they needed to get a stamp in all their translated documents certifying that they had an authorized translation and that they weren’t lying about any personal information. They also needed the approval of the city hall to get marry, then they would need to wait to schedule a date for the ceremony and finally they would need a certificate from the embassy attesting that their marriage would be legal not only in France, but also back home. It was way more complicated than they expected and Margaery was getting anxious about it, mostly worried that they wouldn’t get the approval.

“You know, I feel so stupid right now!” Margaery revealed after her forth glass of wine.

“Enough with the wine for you.” Sansa tried to get a hold of Margaery glass, but her friend dodged.

“I’m not drunk, sweetheart, you know me better than that!” Margaery said with a smile that had a hint of sadness. “I’m really feeling stupid!”

“Don’t say that, you’re not stupid!”

“I am!” Margaery sighed. “I thought it would be great to do this, but now I’m not so sure.”

“It is great! You’re being brave, standing up for the person you love and marrying him in the most memorable way!” Sansa tried to cheer Margaery, but she didn’t think it was being very effective.

“I should have thought this through, maybe having the civil wedding in New York and coming here only to have the religious ceremony!”

“I don’t think you would be happy if you did that.” Sansa stated. “No, let me rephrase! You definitely wouldn’t be happy if you did that!”

“I know, but now we’re not even sure if we’re going to be able to marry here! It sucks that I dragged you and Sandor, and Gods, Bronn into this! What if we don’t get the approval? What if we get the approval and we only manage to get a date for the wedding in two months? We can’t be here for two whole moths! We have jobs, we have to come back to our normal life… this wasn’t supposed to take that long!” Margaery sighed and took a long gulp of wine.

“You need to hear a few things” Sansa said, taking her friend’s hands in hers. “First, you didn’t dragged anyone here, we’re here because we love you and want to see you happy! Especially Bronn! He’s crazy about you, I’m sure he would go with you to the moon and marry you there if that was what you wanted!”

Margaery smiled with the corner of her mouth and her eyes sparkled. “My Bronny…” she whispered.

“Now I know that Sandor isn’t that excited with the institution of matrimony, but I can say from the little that I know about him that he wouldn’t come here if he didn’t think you can make Bronn happy!” Sansa squeezed Margaery’s hand. “And you know I would do anything to see you happy. If you decided to have your wedding on the moon, I would probably be there trying to make your hair look good in the zero gravity! I love you so much, you’re my best friend and you always did so much for me!”

Margaery’s eyes were glassy with tears, but Sansa was happy that her friend was also grinning. “Thank you…” she whispered.

“Now, let’s say that the worst happens and that they don’t approve the wedding or they approve, but don’t have an available date soon… We can always find a septon or any other person you want, and we can have a beautiful ceremony by the beach and as soon as we get back to New York we get you two properly married!” Sansa smiled. “I know it’s not the ideal, but at least it’s a plan B.”

“Yes, I think it’s important to have a plan B.” Margaery agreed.

“Though I don’t really think we should be worried. I’m sure that we’re going to get everything we need! Tomorrow we’ll finally go to Nice, and the day after you’ll be able to get the translated documents properly stamped, and as soon as you have everything we’ll submit the documents and wait for the approval. Surely won't take too long for them to answer!”

“I knew I chose the best maid of honor in the world!”

Sansa raised her glass, feeling like she had completed her main task of the day perfectly. “Cheers!”

Margaery laughed, raising her glass too. “Cheers!”

The bottle of wine was mostly finished by the time they changed subject, and Margaery was quick to ask the waiter for another one. Usually Sansa wouldn’t keep drinking since she was already feeling very warm, but they were having so much fun and she didn’t want to end the night  just now. Especially now that Margaery was getting calmer and happier. _One more glass, Sansa!,_ she told herself.

“I can’t believed I lived to see the day that Margaery Tyrell called herself stupid and wasn’t even on the effects of alcohol!” Sansa made fun of Margaery who always had the best self esteem.

“I can’t believe I lived to see the day that Sansa Stark developed a male hand obsession!”

Margaery laughed loudly when Sansa choked on her wine. For a few moments Sansa really thought she would be able to go through the night and expertly skip the subject. She was definitely wrong!

“It isn’t exactly like that!” Sansa marked each word with a tap of her finger on the table.

“So it’s like what? Tell me!” Margaery smirked.

“It was only a meaningless dream.”

“Oh no, you can’t play that card! You told me you think you now have something for male hands… very specific male hands, by the way!”

Sansa sighed. “I can admit it was a very… hot dream.” She said and blushed at the same time.

“Oh boy, tell me more! Details, please!”

Sansa brought back to her mind the images she was trying to avoid the entire day. She remembered clearly how big strong hands covered with dark hair encircled her ankles and massaged her feet. She was laying back on her bed back in the hotel room, just like she’d been in the previous night. Sansa moaned as calloused fingers slowly made their way up her thighs, caressing her skin in the most pleasurable way. When those same hands reached the inside of her thigh she gasped in anticipation, crazy for more. They were cruel hands, however. They tortured her running light feather touches in her skin, never going where she most needed. It was very surprising how strong massive hands could be so maddening gentle. Only when she was panting and shaking that those hands decided to have mercy. They reached for her already soaked center and she shivered from the immediate contact.  She wasn’t using any underwear and she could be surprised by that, but it was a dream and she was so lost in pleasure that all the thoughts ran away from her mind. She concentrated as one finger lightly traced the line of her slit, making her back arch. The expert touch easily found the place that she most loved and the one digit begun moving tight and precise circles around the area. She became wetter and wetter as the air was filled with her own moans. She never felt nothing like this in real life, she thought she was going to die of want when suddenly the finger moved to her entrance. Before it pushed its way inside her she felt his scent and heard a familiar voice say _“little bird”_ … and just like that she woke up startled.

She was all sweaty at the time. Her heart was beating wildly and she could feel she really was all hot and wet down there. The only thing that helped her to go back to sleep was a nice cold shower.

She thought about all that and answered Margaery. “I don’t think I can describe the dream…” Sansa hoped she wasn’t too much flushed.

“Wow, that hot?”

“That hot…” Sansa whispered.

“Ok, I won’t force you to go on details. Just tell me what were the hands mainly doing?”

Sansa considered for a second, and then decided it wouldn’t hurt to tell in one word. “Touching…” she whispered, her face red like her hair.

“Oh Gods, that’s interesting!” Sansa took the opportunity to sip on her wine, the red sweet drink helping her to relax. “What are you going to do about this?”

“What? Nothing, of course!” Sansa was shocked.

“Really? Aren’t you curious to know how those _touches_ would feel in real life?”

 _I’m trapped!_  Her brain screamed. She really didn’t thought about it; she had spent the day mostly fighting the memories of the stupid dream. “I don’t know!”

“What do you mean you don’t know? I think you enjoyed the dream.”

“I did, but it was only a dream. Nothing in reality indicates I would enjoy something like that…”   _Nothing but a big pair of hands!_ She completed in her mind.

“Why do you say that?” Margaery cornered her.

“Because…” she remembered her past day, their discussion, his brutish way. “because we have nothing in common! He’s always making fun of me, we have completely different point of views, and he keeps making me angry! I just don’t see myself with him… like ever!”

“And yet you saw yourself with him in your dreams.” Margaery had a victory smile in her face.

“Not exactly him…”

“His hands are a part of him, you know right?”

Sansa chose not to answer and finished her glass of wine, instead.

“You want to know what I think?” Margaery asked.

 _Not really…_ Sansa thought, but kept silent as she poured more of the red liquid in her glass. _I need this one!_ She told herself.

“I think that deep down you’re tremendously attracted to Sandor. I think that you don’t want to admit that to yourself because you’re afraid and you think too much about your past relationships. I think that the fact that Sandor isn’t like the men you used to date makes you even more scared.” Sansa’s glass was already half empty whilst Margaery kept speaking. “I think that that’s why you keep being clumsy around him. I think that’s why you keep arguing. And I think that’s why you dreamed about him last night. However, I can see that you’re very different from each other and I understand that it annoys you – though I personally believe that this would probably make you even hotter for each other. That said, I feel like I need to remind you a couple of things. First!” Margaery pointed a finger to her. “The fact that someone isn’t exactly like you don’t exclude the fact that you can have amazing sex with that person!”

Margaery pointed a second finger to her and kept going. “Second! You don’t need be in a serious relationship to have amazing sex with someone!” Margaery dropped her hand, took a sip of wine before and finished. “Now is my duty as your friend to ask this: are you still traumatized by Harry’s cheating?”

Sansa took a deep breath. She was pretty sure she was traumatized by her love life in general, but Harry’s cheating was the most recent disaster and still hurt. A lot!

“Yes…” she whispered.

“Is that why you’re running away from dating or meeting new guys since you broke up with him?”

“Yes…” she whispered again.

“Honey, I know that it’s hard to see good things in the men kind after what you’ve been through, but you’re closing yourself to the world! You can’t honestly believe that love exists, but also believe that you’re not worth of the feeling. It’ll eventually come for you, but only if you open yourself to new things.”

Sansa reached for her glass, only the thing was already empty. _How did that happen?_ She looked in shock to the object like it had betrayed her.

“Why you always have to be right?” Sansa pouted.

Margaery moved her shoulders. “I don’t know, I think it’s a gift.”

“You know that sometimes I still remember that image?” Sansa revealed with disgust. “The one of Harry on top of Myranda Royce?”

Margaery mimicked Sansa’s face. It had been several months since Sansa caught her ex cheating on her. She had arrived earlier at his house and was hiding on the second floor to surprise him for their anniversary, when it happened. It took her a few minutes to hear the sex sounds coming from the first floor and when she went to the stair to verify the noise she saw Harry’s white ass on top of his personal assistant; the two humping like two rabbits. It was one of the worst days of her life!

“Have you ever seen sex from above, Margie?” Sansa asked. “It’s horrible! That’s why the Gods think it’s a sin!”

Margaery laughed so hard that Sansa ended up laughing too and it was finally good. She felt like she’d taken a major weight off her shoulder now that she admitted that her last relationship still affected her.

“I don’t want you to get upset with me because of what I said!” Margaery told her.

“I would never get upset with you because of that!” Sansa smiled.

“I won’t try to convince you of anything, but I really think you should open yourself more – especially now that I know you never had an orgasm!”

“Oh Gods…”

“It’s true! I feel responsible for your orgasms!” Margaery said with a worried expression.

In normal conditions Sansa would be mortified, but she thought it was kind of sweet of her friend. “Thank you!” And she was fairly sure that the alcohol was beginning to have an effect on them.

“So here’s what I’ll do!” Margaery took Sansa’s phone and was typing something. “I’ll give you Sandor’s number and you have the freedom to decide what to do with this information, ok?”

Sansa giggled. Or the wine giggled for her. She wasn’t sure anymore.

“Ok!”

She laughed again. She didn’t know why she was laughing; it wasn’t like Sandor was out of reach. He was literally right next door and he wouldn’t be out of her way soon, so a telephone number wasn’t a big deal. But in that moment sounded like a big piece of information, so she would keep his number and let herself feel adventurous. Or let the wine feel adventurous for her. Whatever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> How are you? Are you all as depressed as I am now that season 6 finally ended? :(  
> I hope not, because I'm really really depressed.
> 
> A few things about this chapter:  
> 1\. I have NO idea how it works to marry in France or any other country. I searched a little bit online, but mainly invented stuffed based on the main idea of the book I inspired myself - "Every Boy's Got One". So if you want to run away to marry in a country that isn't your own... don't take this as your guide! PLEASE!
> 
> 2\. The whole "Have you ever seen sex from above?" phrase is not my idea! I took it from the tv series NEW GIRL - 4x03 (SPOILER! when Jess is telling Cece how she catched her father's new girlfriend, who also went to high school with them, having sex with Jess' old boyfriend when they were all in high school)  
> This show is so funny, I highly recommend it!
> 
> 3\. Little tiny bit of smut in this chapter. Dream smut is still smut guys! I'm sorry if you get disappointed or if you think it's not enough smut! I promess it gets better!
> 
> Hope you all have a great week! :D


End file.
